Nieśmiertelniki
by Yokai2love
Summary: Alternatywne dalsze losy głównych bohaterów OSR Molly z Jordanem, po zmaganiu się z mrocznymi siłami, wygrywają Wielki Wyścig. Piątka członków Drużyny Ziemi przejmuje Nagrodę przewidzianą za finisz. Nikt z nich jednak koronacji zwycięzcy nie pamięta, jakby wspomnienia z tym związane zostały wymazane. Na Ziemi mogą zająć się swoimi życiami, które często mniej wymagające nie są.
1. Paradoks początku i końca

1.

To nieprawdopodobne, że we wszechświecie, teoretycznie wbrew prawom natury, zdarzają się przypadki, że mniejsze, pozornie słabsze stworzenia, mogą wyrządzić szkodę, a nawet niekiedy zabić większego i z wyglądu silniejszego od siebie.  
Ot, taki mały, zaledwie pół centymetrowy czarny pajączek mógł bez trudu przebić skórę dość sporej ćmie i wstrzyknąć jej śmiertelną dawkę jadu. Zrobił to nie dlatego, że taką miał chęć, czy kaprys raczej. Zabił ćmę po to, aby się nią pożywić, nakarmić swoje pajęcze dzieci. Aby wygrać dalsze życie – prawdziwą Najwyższą Nagrodę.

2.

Dla Evy wakacje trwały krótko. Co to jest: trzy tygodnie wolności od szkolnych ław i prac domowych… Cóż. Taka widocznie była cena za wygraną we Wielkim Wyścigu i uratowanie świata. Ale w tym wszystkim jedno było najważniejsze – nie była już sama.

Ojciec wybrał dla niej dobrą szkołę. Poziom nauczania może i był wyższy, ale nie stawiano żadnych niebosiężnych wymagań ani zasad. No i grono pedagogiczne, w tym dyrektorstwo, było po prostu normalne, co dla Evy, po jej doświadczeniach w Stern, nabierało miana wręcz idealnego.  
Jeszcze tydzień po rozpoczęciu roku szkolnego sama wicedyrektorka podczas ich zajęć teorii komunikacji, pod pretekstem 'zapoznania podopiecznych z praktycznym wykorzystaniem komunikowania się' zabrała ich klasę na miasto. W 'praktyce' pozwoliła im na posiadywanie w parku i lody; oczywiście biesiadowała razem z nimi, mimo że nie była najmłodszą z kadry.

Podczas poznawania osób, z którymi będzie uczęszczać na zajęcia, Eva ciągle czuła pewien dyskomfort oraz pewną dozę niepewności, nieufności. Mimo to, starała się nie odstawać za bardzo. I cały czas powtarzała sobie: „Byle trzymać nerwy na wodzy. Nie wybuchać, spokojnie. Nie możesz zawieść taty."  
A Eva miała liczne skłonności do zuchwałego wyrażania opinii i wdawania się w bójki. Teraz to miało się zmienić. Chociaż trochę. Nie jest już tą samą, samotną, zagubioną i opuszczoną dziewczyną, którą niegdyś była. Nie ma teraz zbyt wielu powodów do rebelii. Przynajmniej na razie.

- Eva! – usłyszała wołającą ją koleżankę. Z uśmiechem opuściła swoje miejsce obserwacji zmaganiny pajęczaka z nocnym motylem i skierowała się w stronę nowych znajomych. – Eva, szybko!

- Idę, idę! – kilkoro już dziewcząt zebrało się przy niskim żywopłocie, emocjonując się niesamowicie. Rozentuzjazmowane, przyciszone szepty i niekiedy piski dochodziły z tej jakże przeuroczej grupy. Eva westchnęła, lekko poirytowana ich zachowaniem, ale podeszła do znajomych. – Co jest?

- Wojskowi chłopcy!

Eva przecięła wzrokiem obszar parku, szukając uzbrojonych żołnierzy w skafandrach , może odbywających ćwiczenia; albo dużych pojazdów wojskowych, tych pokrytych ciemnozieloną farbą z flagą USA w większości widocznych miejsc.  
Zaskoczyła się, ale nie rozczarowała, kiedy napotkała inny widok.  
Około dwudziestoosobowa grupa chłopaków, w przybliżonym wieku, ze starszym na czele, przebiegała ścieżki zielonego parku. Chłopacy byli wysportowani, większość z nich wysoka, każdy miał na nogach moro bojówki oraz sznurowane obuwie. Część z nich koszulki miała zdjęte, co potęgowało podekscytowanie dziewcząt. Grupa poruszała się równym, miarowym truchtem, recytując rytmiczne słowa przyśpiewki kaprala biegnącego z przodu. Nieśmiertelniki pobłyskiwały w słońcu, skacząc po spoconych bicepsach.

„- Zjadłabym takiego..". „-Jakie oni mają mięśnie!". „-Ten z tyłu coś nie wyrabia, ale jest mega przystojny.". „Kaloryfer…". „- Każdy facet w wojsku jest przystojny". „I tak biegną…". „- Ten z przodu wydaje się spać w biegu, haha!"

Do Evy niemal nie trafiały piskliwe szczebioty koleżanek. Ot grupa chłopaków sobie biegnie. Fakt, że są umięśnieni i należą do pewnego rodzaju elity prawie nic nie znaczy. Ona już miała do czynienia z jednym takim. I ma o nim raczej pozytywne wspomnienia.  
Zaraz jak o nim pomyślała, metaliczny brzęk dochodzący od grupy przykuł jej uwagę. Momentalnie rozpoznała znajomy dźwięk uderzania dwóch metalowych blaszek o siebie. Spojrzała uważniej na wojskowych i na jej ustach mimowolnie rozrysował się uśmiech.  
On tam był, neutralnie truchtał razem z innymi w środku kolumny. Dwukolorowa czupryna nieco rozwichrzyła się przy podskokach. Jego podwójne nieśmiertelniki wydawały brzęczące dźwięki, które nie wiadomo dlaczego, nie irytowały jego kolegów.  
_Jordan._  
Przebiegając z drużyną bardzo blisko licealistek zerknął niepewnie na bok, nieznacznie się pesząc. W przeciwieństwie do reszty plutonu (oprócz może kilku innych) wolał nie afiszować się z przynależności do elitarnych jednostek, chociaż był z tego dumny i tak. Ale nie obchodziło go aż tak powodzenie u dziewcząt.  
Za wyjątkiem jednej.  
Dostrzegł ją natychmiast, stojącą lekko z boku, wyglądającą na poważną, chociaż na ustach widział jej uśmiech. Uśmiech _do niego._  
Ucieszył się widząc ją od raczej dawna, choć od powrotu z Wyścigu utrzymywali kontakt. Ile by dał, aby móc się teraz zatrzymać i z nią porozmawiać, wymienić nawet kilka słów bez znaczenia, byleby usłyszeć jej głos. Nie widzieli się za często.  
Wciąż nie wyjawił przed nią swoich ciągle narastających uczuć kierowanych do niej. Po powrocie to się nasiliło, chociaż mógł normalnie funkcjonować jako jednostka w społeczeństwie. Po prostu brak mu było ich wspólnych przygód.  
To się musi zmienić.  
Obdarzył ją swoim najszczerszym, szerokim uśmiechem, ukazując całe dwa rzędy zębów. Przy tym wysłał jej krótki, przyjacielski salut prawą ręką.

Dziewczęta z konsternacją rozejrzały się po sobie i jedne z zazdrością a inne z uśmiechem pochwyciły pannę Wei, odmachującą żołnierzowi. Niektóre odważniejsze też chciały otrzymać trochę uwagi, ale pluton już odbiegał dalej.

- Łał, Eva. Znasz go? – czerwono oka zamyśliła się krótko. _Czy ja go znam? Oczywiście. Byliśmy w jednej drużynie, dzieliliśmy swoje zwycięstwa, klęski. Każdego dnia wyścigu nasze życia mogły zostać utracone. Spędzaliśmy razem trochę czasu. Mięliśmy chwile spięć i niedomówień, ale w ten sposób dalej się poznawaliśmy. Wędrowaliśmy i odkrywaliśmy nieznane tereny, musieliśmy mierzyć się z przeciwnikami nie tylko na torze… Przeżyliśmy niesamowitą przygodę, niezaprzeczalnie zbliżając w jakiś sposób. Ale, czy ja go znam?_

- Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi. – odpowiedziała spokojnie, niewidzącym wzrokiem podążywszy za ledwo widoczną już grupą. Ściągnęła brwi, jakby poczuła przeszkadzającego kamienia w bucie. Odwracając się, dodała – Czy go znam, to inna historia.


	2. Nieznacznie inaczej

Dzięki za miłe przyjęcie! Chciałabym po ostatnim rozdziale wyjaśnić parę rzeczy.  
a) alternatywne zakończenie, jak najbardziej, po prostu, jak pewnie zdążyliście zauważyć, jestem supporterką Jolly (JordanxMolly) i chciałam przenieść część ich narastających wspólnych uczuć w bardziej 'przyziemne' tereny, jednak nie chciałabym robić z tego wielkiego romansidła. (fluffy jest ok, tylko do pewnego stopnia). Zapowiadam trochę dramaturgii, tragedii, załamań, wojen i środowiska militarnego (tak, zaznaczam, że opowieść skupi się nie na Molly, tylko na Jordanie, co będziecie mogli zobaczyć od dzisiejszego wpisu)(poza tym, tak trochę dygresją ujmę, że prywatnie interesuję się nieco militarią i snuję plany po studiach zapisania się do żandarmerii, ale to na marginesie). Ach tak, trochę znów przedłużam, ale parę rzeczy chciałabym wyjaśnić. A i jeśli chodzi o to, dlaczego Jordy jest na Ziemi, to mam zamiar wytłumaczyć to w dalszym ciągu. Na razie wszystko powoli narasta.

3.

Dobrze, że to już piątek.  
Cały tydzień zapieprzania od rana do późnego popołudnia na treningach, ćwiczeniach i zajęciach teoretycznych. Jeszcze tylko sobota, kiedy zajęcia trwają krócej i dzień wolny.  
Dobrze, że nie jest to ta sama akademia wojskowa, co poprzednio, bo po ostatnich wydarzeniach, Jordan sądził, że nie wytrzyma w pełnym wymiarze ćwiczeń 24/7 z zakwaterowaniem. Obecnie mógł spokojnie po zajęciach wracać autobusem przez miasto do domu. Teraz jednak o godzinie osiemnastej pech chciał, że zagapił się i nie zdążył na ostatni transport, także aby legnąć w ciepłym wygodnym łóżku musiał zaczekać cztery kilometry pieszej wędrówki. Ładny piątek wieczór…  
Ten czas jednak dał mu chwilę na zamyślenie. Z zarzuconym plecakiem przez ramię, pogwizdując spokojnie, szedł do domu podobnymi ulicami jak wtedy, gdy po powrocie z Oban, automatycznie sterowany pojazd, nadany przez prezydenta, odwoził członków Drużyny do ich stałych siedzib. Wtedy też Molly, chociaż już raczej Eva, poznała jego rodzinę.

To było późne, deszczowe popołudnie, kiedy moduł Avatara po ich ciężko ale pozytywnie zakończonej przygodzie, wysadził ich gdzieś za miastem na jakimś anonimowym pagórku. Służby zleciały się niemal od razu. Nie potrzebowali wiele czasu, aby zidentyfikować 'przybyszów'. Cała piątka została zabrana na złożenie raportu. Żadne z nich nie pamiętało, jak wyglądało ukoronowanie zwycięzcy. Jedyne, co wiedzieli to, że zapanował jako taki pokój pomiędzy najeźdźcami z Kramm a Ziemią. O to chodziło, więc rząd nie dociekał więcej. Oczywiście cała przygoda miała pozostać tajemnicą, a Drużynie zaproponowano po prostu o tym wszystkim zapomnieć… A pewnie, już się wszyscy palą, aby odrzucić całą przygodę… Ambicje polityki, naprawdę…  
Po wszystkich formalnych obrządkach, Stan razem z Koji'm zostali odwiezieni do warsztatu, gdzie ze łzami w oczach przywitał ich Miguel. Potem przyszła kolej na Jordana, gdyż jak wprowadził dane do GPS'a, jego dom rodzinny znajdował się wcześniej po drodze niż dawny dom Wei'ów.  
Eva przyglądała się swojemu byłemu już partnerowi. Siedział na fotelu naprzeciwko w dość przestronnej ale nie monstrualnej limuzynie. Ze wszystkich z Drużyny on najczęściej i z wielką pasją mówił o swoim domu; jak bardzo chciał do niego wrócić i jak tęsknił za matką. Co sprawiało wrażenie, że Jordan był maminsynkiem, ale z dobrą manierą. Zazwyczaj wiedział, co ze sobą zrobić i znał swoje miejsce, także raczej był dobrze wychowany. Wtedy jednak, gdy zbliżali się do jego miejsca zamieszkania, Jordan milknął, nawet wydawał się denerwować. Patrzył za okno, gdzie zza przyciemnionych szyb migały różnorakie jednorodzinne domy. Miał zasępioną minę. To w ogóle do niego nie pasowało.

- Jordan? – ciche zawołanie zmusiło go do spojrzenia na przyjaciółkę. Jego wzrok wyrażał niepewność; jakby bał się pojawić we własnym domu. Eva chwilę mełła w myślach pytanie. Zdecydowała zapytać wprost: Nie cieszysz się?

Siedzący obok niej Don zerknął na chłopaka, próbując odczytać coś z jego twarzy. Także jego zachowanie wydało mu się niecodzienne.

Jordan zwlekał z odpowiedzią. Sam nie wiedział. Czy to dlatego, że długo nie zjawiał się w domu, czy że nie dawał znaku życia, albo może rodzinna przeszłość, sprawiało, że im bliżej był domu, tym bardziej chciał zawrócić i się schować..?  
Westchnął cicho a potem uśmiechnął się nieznacznie. Ale ten uśmiech bynajmniej wydawał się być ze szczęścia.

- Nie wiem, co mam im powiedzieć. – wydukał w końcu. _Im? A więc jest więcej niż tylko mama?_ Pomyślała Eva. – Nie było mnie w domu kilka miesięcy.

Dziewczyna westchnęła, jakby słowa Jordana nie miały sensu.

- Halo, Ziemia do Jordana! – zapukała w tapicerkę, zyskując tym pełną uwagę kolegi. Zmarszczył nieznacznie krzaczaste brwi. – Jordan Wilde, którego znałam, chyba został gdzieś w sercu galaktyki. – przysunęła się bliżej na siedzeniu, patrząc zasępionemu w oczy. Tłukł się z myślami, gdyż jej wzrok niósł za sobą chyba zbyt dużo uczuć, które mógł odczytać. – Twoi rodzice na pewno się ucieszą. Zwłaszcza, jeżeli cię długo nie widzieli. – I jakby nigdy nic się nie wydarzyło między dawną Molly, a menadżerem, Donem, dziewczyna zwróciła się do mężczyzny – Prawda, tato?

Wei podniósł na nią zaskoczone lekko spojrzenie, jakby szukał w jej słowach sarkazmu, albo innego znaku, że wypowiada te słowa ze złośliwością. Nie znalazł potwierdzenia swoich przypuszczeń, więc przesłał córce słaby ale przyjazny uśmiech. Potem skierował wzrok na przyglądającego się im chłopaka.

- Oczywiście.

Długi, czarny samochód wjechał na przedmieścia, powoli sunąc po dawno temu łatanych drogach, gdzie, z racji częstego przebywania dzieci, ograniczenie prędkości było dość wysokie. Pojazd minął dawniej używany próg zwalniający i po dwudziestu metrach zaczął zwalniać.  
Jordan ścisnął knykcie. Rzucał też co chwila niepewne spojrzenia na Molly, która z wielkim zaintrygowaniem oglądała mijane siatki, ogrodzenia i żywopłoty, jak mała dziewczynka na szkolnej wycieczce. Przez większość czasu nie wiedział sam, dlaczego, gdy zbliżali się do jego domu, jakiś dziwny skurcz chwytał go za żołądek, a szczęka rozbolała od nieustannego zaciskania. Uświadomił to sobie dopiero przed zieloną, wzorzystą furtką wykonaną z giętego metalu.  
Nie chciał, żeby zobaczyli jak mieszka.  
Ale dlaczego tak czuł, nie miał pojęcia.

Głośno nabrał powietrze w płuca, wpatrując się w powoli spowijany zachodem słońca piętrowy, jasny budynek. Siedział na miejscu. Wei się zmartwili. Ale też i Evę zirytowała nieznacznie bierność kolegi.

- Jordan, no. To twój dom. – wyszeptała z determinacją. Nie mogła zrozumieć, dlaczego tak się zachowywał. Ona dała by wszystko, aby móc wrócić tak do swojego domu, gdzie czekałaby na nią rodzina. A ten tutaj miał taką widoczna szansę, możliwość w życiu, a zachowywał się, jakby chciał od niej nagle uciec. – W sumie chyba, bo ja nie wiem…

- Tak. – wydumał chłopak, ciągle patrząc na dom. – To tutaj.

- No to idźże w końcu!

Nie odpowiedział od razu, tylko cicho westchnął i spojrzał na ojca z córką. Blado się uśmiechnął.

- Zatem tu się to chyba kończy, co? – rzucił bez przekonania, ale czuć było delikatny powiew smutku w jego głosie. Sięgnął po małą walizkę, którą mu zwrócono przy kontakcie ze starszym kapralem. W walizeczce były jego zdane wcześniej w akademii osobiste rzeczy. Nic wielkiego. - No to idę.

Od razu jak to powiedział, wypadł z samochodu, pozostawiając byłego pracodawcę i przyjaciółkę bez pożegnania ani niczego na odchodne. Oboje wiedli za nim wzrokiem. Oboje negatywnie poruszeni tym raczej niegrzecznym pożegnaniem.  
_Po tym, co przeszliśmy, tak po prostu sobie odchodzi?!_

Don westchnął i miał już nacisnąć przycisk, który służył do rozruchu limuzyny do kontynuowania podróży. Eva się obruszyła tym bardziej.

- Co robisz? – Bez odpowiedzi ojca, wydęła usta i szybko dodała – Zostań, chcę zobaczyć.

4.

Wilde zamykając skrzypiącą furtkę ,spostrzegł jak firana w jednym z okien nagle się szarpnęła. Już słyszał te sprytne, małe stopy jak zbiegają po schodach i pędzą ku drzwiom frontowym. Te za chwilę rozwarły się, a z domu, krzycząc przeraźliwie, wybiegła ciemnowłosa dziewczyna.

- Jordaaaaaaan!

Wszystkie chmurne myśli nagle opuściły chłopaka, kiedy zobaczył biegnącą ku niemu jego młodszą siostrę. Drobna kruszynka była trzy lata od niego młodsza, ale jak rzuciła się na niego, ledwo mógł utrzymać się na nogach. Obustronna prasa hydrauliczna rodzinnego uścisku wydawała się niemal mordercza, gdyby nie uśmiechnięte, piegowate buzie.

- Olivka, przybrałaś na masie! – zażartował starszy, ściskając bicepsy dziewczyny. Ta zachichotała. Normalna przedstawicielka płci pięknej nie zareagowałaby pozytywnie na taki komentarz. Ten egzemplarz daleko miał jednak do normalności.

- Muszę jakoś dorównać starszemu bratu.

Jordan nie odpowiedział, tylko uśmiechnął się szeroko i na czole Olivii zostawił dużego, czułego całusa. Siostra mocniej wtuliła się w brata.

Dwie pary oczu z samochodu oglądały tę przemiłą scenę. Eva ledwo mogła się powstrzymać i niemal uroniła łzę wzruszenia. Uśmiechała się z błogością, widząc jej partnera w zupełnie innej roli, niż widziała go do tej pory. Ileż jeszcze nowego musi się o nim dowiedzieć..?

_A więc młodsza siostra._

Pewna aktorka, całkiem w porządku, nazywa się Olivia Wilde. Podpasowało mi to imię.


	3. Zapowiada się długi wieczór

- Eva, powinniśmy już … - zaczął Don ostrożnie. Jego córka jednak zbyła jego słowa irytującym machaniem ręki. Ciągle wpatrywała się w partnera z jego siostrą. Zastanawiała się w sumie, czy to odpowiednie, ale pokusa poznania jego rodziny była zbyt duża. Zwłaszcza, że praktycznie nie mówił o nikim innym, tylko głównie o mamie. Najczęściej mamrotał coś do niej przez sen. Evę czasami to denerwowało, czasami smuciło, ale nie mogła winić Jordana za to, że może o tym wszystkim opowiadać. Miał podstawy. Miał rodzinę.

Zaraz jak zaczęła myśleć o tym, że mama Jordana musi być wyjątkowo wspaniałą osobą, we wcześniej rozwartych drzwiach ukazała się wiotka, kobieca postać. Eva widziała, jak momentalnie chłopak lekko sztywnieje i razem z siostrą podchodzi do kobiety. Młodsza chwyciła jej ręce, jakby pomagała zejść po dwóch schodkach prowadzących od drzwi. Kobieta zeszła powoli, ostrożnie stawiając kolejne kroki, sprawiając wrażenie, że nie była do końca sprawna.  
Jordan wyciągnął do niej ręce.

Eva z Donem wymienili niepewnie spojrzenia.

- Mamo… - ze ściśniętego gardła wydobył się ledwie szept. Kobieta, do której kierował te słowa, uśmiechnęła się lekko i ujęła twarz chłopaka w dłonie. Przez chwilę wydawało się, że wpatruje się w niego. Za moment uśmiechnęła się przez łzy i, wyciągnąwszy ręce, objęła go ciepło. Dłonie jej drżały. Jordan odwzajemnił uścisk, chowając twarz w ramieniu matki. – Wróciłem.

- Jordan, synku…

- Mamo, nie płacz. – chłopak cicho zajęczał. Chociaż kierował słowa do matki, bardziej próbował uspokoić samego siebie. Tyle razy w tamtym odległym świecie myślał o tym, że to koniec i więcej może nie zobaczyć się z rodziną, że prawie uwierzył, że tak będzie. Krył wszelkie swoje strachy, starał się przynajmniej. Sytuacje wymagały trzeźwego, realnego myślenia, a nie rozpamiętywania. Maska wzorowego żołnierza, silnego chłopaka; duma – w najcięższych chwilach usiłował dać tym wartościom przejąć kontrolę. Za sprawą pewnej dziewczyny mógł czasem pozbyć się udawania. Tak jak teraz, widząc uśmiech siostry i czując ciepłe dłonie matki, poczuł niesamowitą ulgę, jak skazaniec, któremu udowodniono niewinność. Mógł zrzucić pewien ciężar mentalnych kajdan. Czuł się z tym dobrze.

Olivia, ciągle uśmiechnięta z podekscytowania z powrotu jej starszego, ulubionego brata, zaraz podeszła do upuszczonej wcześniej przez niego walizki. Trzymając ją, wyprostowała się. Jej uwagę zwrócił czarny samochód, z którego Jordan wysiadł, a konkretniej osoba, która teraz stała obok pojazdu. Zaintrygowana, zerknęła na brata i znowu na obcą. Tamta, delikatnie zakłopotana, zaszurała butem o ziemię i pomachała nieśmiało dłonią, którą przed chwilą ściskała furtkę. Siostra Jordana zauważyła podobieństwo w ubiorze brata i tamtej dziewczyny, także nie trudno było się domyśleć, że zapewne mogli wykonywać podobną pracę, bądź chociażby uczestniczyć w jednej misji. Ale nie wyglądała na dziewczynę z wojska, także co..? Czyżby..?

- Jordan? – z zainteresowaniem zawołała brata. Tamten puścił matkę i odwrócił się. Szybko otarł z kącików oczu drobne łezki. Miał już zapytać ją, o co chodzi, kiedy spostrzegł postać Evy, stojącą przy bramce. Zamilkł, nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć.

- Co się stało? Czegoś zapomniałeś? – zapytała kobieta. Wytężyła wzrok jak tylko mogła.

- Eva – Don wezwał cicho ale z wyraźną pretensją, córkę, kiedy wychodziła z samochodu. Kiedy już tam stała i zobaczyła ją młodsza siostra Jordana, wiedział, że szybko ten dzień się nie skończy.

„Molly" – szept wyrwał się z ust chłopaka. No co mógł zrobić? Nie da się odciągnąć młodej ścigaczki od czegoś, co sobie zaprzątnęła w głowie. Również jej ciekawość jest nie do zaspokojenia. A poza tym… jednocześnie nie chciał, aby poznała jego rodzinę, ale z drugiej strony, bardzo mu na tym zależało. Po prostu trochę się tego bał. Ale zaraz… dlaczego miałby się bać? Że Molly spojrzy na niego inaczej? Pomyśli sobie coś dziwnego na temat jego rodziny, która do idealnych nie należała. Zaraz uzmysłowił sobie, że jej rodzina, która składa się z surowego menadżera, wcale łagodniejsza nie jest.

- Przyjechał z tobą ktoś jeszcze? – dodała pytanie jego matka, patrząc w stronę bramki, w której widziała niewyraźną zmianę. Strzelec zająknął się.

- Cóż.. No raczej… Tak, ale… - podrapał się po skroni, nieznacznie wybity z pantałyku. _Co tu teraz zrobić? _Zaśmiał się nerwowo.  
Olivka, jak to na kochającą siostrę przystało, postanowiła pomóc bratu w tej sytuacji i z uśmiechem skierowała się w stronę obcej jej dziewczyny. Jak to młoda osóbka i siostra, tworzyła w głowie możliwe relacje, jakie jej brat posiada z tą, która tam stała. Na razie nie wie, ale się dowie.  
Jordan nie miał wyjścia. Westchnął.  
Był już pewien, że ten dzień szybko się nie skończy.

- Przyjaciółka, mamo. – powiedział, kiedy jego siostra otwierała furtkę i z uśmiechem podpatrzył, jak chwyta za rękę jego obiekt zauroczenia i prowadzi w ich stronę. Eva podążała niepewnie, nie spodziewając się takiego przyjęcia. Don westchnął i wysiadł z samochodu.

Oli podprowadziła Evę do mamy i brata i stanęła po jej prawej stronie, jakby to było wpisane w jakiś scenariusz, a bordowo oka była kiepską, rozpoczynającą aktorką. Wei czuła się niemal niezręcznie, ale młodsza od niej nie była nachalna, tylko serdeczna, bardzo przyjazna. Po prostu była to dla Evy nowa sytuacja. Zamrugała do dziewczynki, potem zerknęła na Jordana, a potem chwilę poprzyglądała się starszej kobiecie z niezdecydowaniem. Żeby przerwać niezręczną dla niej ciszę, zwróciła się powoli ponownie do partnera i odezwała się, jakby usprawiedliwiając swoje wtargnięcie pomiędzy rodzinne obrządki:

- Nie pożegnałeś się.

Chłopak uśmiechnął się z zakłopotaniem. Zaraz odchrząknął i zajął się rolą gospodarza.

- Teraz chyba szybko do tego nie dojdzie. – wymamrotał wciąż się szczerząc, podchodząc do siostry z Evą. Mimo różnicy wieku, młodsza była nieco wyższa. – Olivka, moja urocza, denerwująca siostra – dziewczyna pokazała mu język, ale z uśmiechem uścisnęła rękę koleżance brata. – To jest Molly… Znaczy Eva… Znaczy… - zająknął się ponownie, szukając wsparcia w partnerce. Ta się uśmiechnęła i kiwnęła głową młodszej od siebie.

- Molly może być.

- Ale na imię masz Eva, tak?

- Tak… - odpowiedziała, tracąc trochę pewności. Ciemnowłosa zaśmiała się i zbliżyła do ucha Evy, szepcząc wesoło:

- Mój braciszek ma trochę nie po kolei, także musiałam się upewnić.

Usatysfakcjonowała się, kiedy tym razem starsza się zaśmiała, także zawtórowała się szczerzącym chichotem. Eva niemal przekonała się do sympatyczności siostry Jordana. Była bardzo otwartą, zabawną osóbką. I śmiech miała uderzająco podobny do niego.  
Jordan dla żartu zmarszczył brwi i obruszył się po tym, jak dziewczyny zaczęły chichotać.

- Już knujecie przeciwko mnie, co? Mamo!

Kobieta, którą zawołał, również zaśmiała się nieznacznie i podeszła ze dwa kroki. Eva zwróciła teraz na nią swoją uwagę. Przyglądała się jej lekko opalonej twarzy przyprószonej piegami. Najbardziej niesamowite były jej oczy. Lekko je przymrużała, nawet pomimo ciemniejącego otoczenia. Były jasne; dziwnie jasne. Patrzyła głęboko, jakby nie w oczy Evie, tylko gdzieś poza nią.  
Kiedy dziewczyna-pilot przyjrzała się dokładniej, zobaczyła, że matka Jordana jej zobaczyć nie mogła. W każdym bądź razie nie dokładnie.  
Była niewidoma?

Zaraz zdała sobie sprawę, że kobieta wyciągnęła w jej stronę obie dłonie. Eva z wahaniem spojrzała na nie, a potem na Jordana. Kiwnął głową. Widziała w jego oczach odrobinę zmieszania. W końcu szybkimi ruchami zdjęła rękawiczki i schowała je niedbale do kieszeni. Podając kobiecie swoje dłonie, dygnęła i odezwała się cicho.

- Pani Wilde. – Uścisk dłoni kobiety był przyjemny i ciepły, pomimo chłodu jej skóry. Odczuła również lekką szorstkość w miejscach, gdzie najczęściej tworzyły się obtarcia od pracy.

- Susan może być. – z uśmiechem powtórzyła poprzedni ton Evy. Ponownie spojrzała jej w niezwykłe oczy. Pomimo przymglonych tęczówek, zdawało się jej, że widzi ją niemal tak dokładnie, jak Eva ją. Jej twarz była młoda, choć nosiła na sobie ślady zmęczenia i była poprzecinana płytkimi zmarszczkami. Ciemne, lekko wypłowiałe włosy miała związane w luźny kucyk. Uśmiechała się pogodnie. Patrząc na jej wykrzywione w uśmiechu wargi Eva pomyślała o swojej matce. Nie pamiętała jej z tak bliska, ale była niemal pewna, że uśmiech kochającej matki właśnie wyglądał tak, jak ten, który ukazała jej ta kobieta. Cofając smutne myśli głęboko w umysł, Eva także próbowała się uśmiechnąć, ale nie wyszło jej ukrycie delikatnego żalu.

- Jordan dużo o pani mówił… Susan.

Po tych słowach chłopak zachichotał, drapiąc się po głowie. Nie mógł odrzucić tego ciągłego uczucia łaskoczącego zażenowania, ale i radości poniekąd.

- Chyba będzie wiele okazji aby się poznać. – otrzymała spokojną odpowiedź od Susan. Cicho westchnęła. – Choć pewnie nie wspominał o… mojej przypadłości.

- N-nie. – Eva się zająknęła. Nie wiedziała jak się zachować. Miała do czynienia z wieloma ludźmi, ale ta kobieta była rzeczywiście jedyna w swoim rodzaju. Niemal kompletnie ją onieśmielała, ale intrygowała jednocześnie. Wcześniej nie miała okazji rozmawiać twarzą w twarz ze starszą kobiecą postacią, która nie byłaby wstrętną nauczycielką, albo panią sierżant w jednostce policji, kiedy Eva coś narozrabiała.

- Tak tylko pytam. Widzisz, - dłonią zakreśliła w powietrzu okrąg, taki jak mniej więcej głowa Evy. – Nie do końca nie widzę. Tylko zarysy. Kształty. Niektóre barwy. – przerwała na chwilę. – Chciałabym… cię zobaczyć. Mogę?

Molly chwilę zastanawiała się, co to może znaczyć, ale zrozumiała, kiedy Susan zbliżyła swoją dłoń do jej twarzy. Zawahała się i jedna i druga. Taki prosty gest, jakim jest potarcie dłonią policzka.  
Dziewczyna kiwnęła głową i mruknęła przyzwalająco. Delikatne palce kobiety musnęły jej skórę, rysując receptorami jej obraz w wewnętrznym oku Susan. Odczuwała lekkie spięcie mięśni towarzyszące małej osóbce, także tylko pobieżnie sprawdzała kształt twarzy, mały nosek i oczy. Również przygładziła jej włosy, zwracając uwagę na zmianę w odczuciu barwy schodzącą od czubka głowy do połowy długości.

- Masz malowane włosy? – zapytała przyjaźnie, gładząc kosmyki.

- Trochę. – odpowiedziała, zastanawiając się, jak ona to zgadła. Bardziej intrygował ją jej dotyk. Był niesamowicie serdeczny i pocieszny. Odganiał wszelkie troski. Jednocześnie był również pełen taktu i jakby odczucia zrozumienia. Podobało jej się to. Miała wrażenie, że nigdy nie straciła matki. Że przez tą kobietę płynęło ciepło Mayi, skierowane tylko do niej. Było w tym trochę smutku, ale hamowała łzy głęboko w gardle. _Przestań, Eva, nie rozklejaj się przy niemal obcych ludziach._

- A na policzkach? Jakieś znamiona? – ponownie pytanie Susan, kiedy jeszcze raz jej opuszki znalazły się na twarzy Evy. Zdołała się uśmiechnąć, czując delikatne łaskotanie.

- Tatuaże.

Kobieta nie odpowiedziała. Ostatni raz, w jakiś sposób lekko zadumana, pogładziła gwiazdkę na prawym policzku Evy i zabrała rękę, co wywołało w pannie Wei gdzieś głęboko ukłucie niedosytu. Jak małemu kotku, spodobało jej się głaskanie. Pieszczota dla bitego wcześniej zwierzęcia.

Susan uśmiechnęła się szerzej, kiedy poczuła niemal nieuchwytny ruch Evy głową w stronę zabieranej dłoni. Dziewczynka musiała niemało przejść w swoim życiu.  
W tym wszystkim było jeszcze coś, co przykuło jej uwagę. Wyprostowała się.

- Jest jeszcze ktoś, prawda?

Don, do tej pory stojący z tyłu, chrząknął i podszedł do grupki, łącząc dłonie za plecami. Oli wpatrzyła się w jego wysoko zaczesaną fryzurę. Eva dała miejsce ojcu na przywitanie kobiety.

- Mój tata. – powiedziała, zapowiadając. Chciała już go przedstawić, kiedy mężczyzna zdołał się wcześniej odezwać.

- Witaj, Susan. – troje nastolatków spojrzało z menadżera na kobietę, a potem na siebie, patrząc podobnymi oczami, powątpiewając w to, co mogło się wydarzyć. Matka sprawiała wrażenie, że szuka czegoś w pamięci, po czym zmieniła wyraz twarzy i przykładając lekko dłoń do ust, zaśmiała się serdecznie.

- Don Wei, no proszę!

Jordan podniósł brwi tak wysoko, jak to tylko możliwe. Eva była nie mniej zaskoczona.

- Znacie się? – dziewczyna zadała pytanie, choć ewidentnie odpowiedź brzmiała twierdząco. Stojąca obok niej Olivka, złożyła dłonie z nagłej radości, której źródło znała tylko ona. Susan podeszła do Dona wyciągając ręce jak wcześniej do Evy. Uścisnęli sobie dłonie, choć mężczyzna zachował odpowiedni dla niego dystans, który to kobieta wyczuła. Uśmiechała się serdecznie w dalszym ciągu mimo to.

- Jedna szkoła, stare czasy.- zaśmiała się, niemal wymijająco, po czym odeszła kawałek, wykonując gest w stronę domu. – Ale zapewne wspominanie będzie lepsze przy filiżance kawy, albo herbaty, prawda? Poza tym musieliście przebyć długą drogę. Jestem pewna, że znajdzie się coś do przegryzienia

Eva się uśmiechnęła i już chciała iść, widząc również zachęcające spojrzenie partnera. Olivka również skierowała się już w stronę domu, ale przystanęła blisko brata. Tylko starszy Wei nie wyglądał na przekonanego. Na jakiekolwiek napomknięcie o 'wspominaniu' włączało się w nim cos na podobę trybu hamującego. Wspomnienia, zwłaszcza dla niego, były bolesne, choć nawet i odległe. Czy chciał wspominać?  
Jego córka złożyła prosząco dłonie i zamrugała słodko.

- Tato – wyciągnęła ostatnią sylabę. Takiej ekspozycji Don nie mógł zignorować, zwłaszcza kierowanej od swojej jedynej córki. Zerknął na jedynego chłopaka w towarzystwie, który, w odpowiedzi na spojrzenie, mrugnął i uśmiechnął się, choć z wahaniem.

- Tylko jedna kawa, panie Wei…

Mężczyzna westchnął, spuszczając nieco z wyniosłego tonu. Może jednak te dzieciaki zasłużyły na odrobinę ucywilizowanego spotkania oraz może garstkę wspomnień.

- No cóż. Kawą zrobioną przez Jordana nie pogardzę.

Niewątpliwie, ten wieczór zapowiada się być niewiarygodnie długim.

* * *

Susan Wilde, Jordan C. Wilde oraz Olivia Wilde  
Plus jeszcze jeden członek rodziny, którego poznamy w kolejnym fragmencie.

W odpowiedzi na wasze pragnienia poznania, dlaczego, ach, dlaczego Jordan jest na Ziemi i co się stało według mnie w ostatnim dniu Wyścigu, zajęłam się pisaniem sekwencji snu, w której w pewien, mój ulubiony, niekonkretny, naszkicowany oraz metaforyczny sposób spróbuję to ukazać. Pełna wersja wydarzeń będzie wytłumaczona w bardziej odległych zakątkach opowiadania. Wyjaśnienie: jak w opisie. Bohaterowie nie pamiętają, co się wydarzyło.

Ciao!


	4. Na powrót

5.

Uśmiechnięta gromadka skierowała się w stronę domu pod ciekawskim wzrokiem sąsiadek patrzących przez okna oraz w otoczeniu powoli ścielącego pomarańczem zachodu słońca.

Jordan, przechodząc przez próg wciągnął głośno wciągnął nosem zapach domu i odetchnął. _Sama słodycz. _Do poczucia się w pełni w domu brakowało tylko jednego.

- Mały bohater śpi? – zapytał matkę, kiedy skierowali się do kuchni. To pytanie przykuło uwagę Evy.

- Tak, - padła odpowiedź w akompaniamencie brzęku szklanek. Susan, mimo słabego wzroku, doskonale radziła sobie w kuchennych obrządkach. – wybawił się u sąsiadów, to padł.

Olivka nalała wody do dzbanka i postawiła go na grzałce. Wcześniej przyniesioną walizkę brata zostawiła w korytarzu przed wejściem do kuchni. (Nie miała przydzielonego, przez swoje auto-nadane zabieganie, czasu by zrobić z tym coś ambitniejszego. Chciała spowrotem znaleźć się w towarzystwie braciszka!) Jordan wybierał z gablotek składniki do kaw, których skład sam wymyślał, jednocześnie zabrał mamie blaszkę z ciastem, przykazując, aby usiadła. Kobieta uśmiechnęła się, z wdzięcznością ścisnęła jego ramię i przemanewrowała między nim i Olivką i usiadła przy stole. Członkowie rodziny przewijali się po pomieszczeniu całkowicie zsynchronizowani. Rytm rodzinny, możnaby rzec.

Eva z Donem weszli powoli, rozglądając się, jak to bywa, kiedy ktoś znajdzie się w całkiem nowym miejscu. Don skierował się od razu, gdzie przebywali gospodarze. Jego córka była zafascynowana nowym miejscem. Nigdy wcześniej nie znajdowała się w obcym domu. Nie odwiedzała koleżanek, czy kolegów, gdyż takowych nie miała. W każdym bądź razie nie miała tak bliskich. _Bliskich. Czy już Jordana zaliczam do swoich bliskich? _Zastanowiła się, wiodąc wzrokiem po boazerii na ścianach. Odpowiedziała sobie niemal natychmiast: „_A czemu nie?" _Lecz zaraz skupiła swoją uwagę na wnętrzu ę dziewczyny przykuła czystość i dbałość o każdy szczegół. Klucze przy drzwiach frontowych na miejscu, szafeczka ze świeżymi kwiatami, zapewne zerwanymi gdzieś przy łące bądź zaraz przy bezdrożu; drzwi do kolejnych pomieszczeń były na wpół otwarte, ale nie z niedbałości, a w każdym bądź razie odczuwało się takie wrażenie. Na ścianach wisiało kilka obrazów. Na ścianie przyległej do schodów widniały ramki. Z cichym piskiem podeszła szybko do nich i z zadowoleniem stwierdziła, że są to zdjęcia. Nie mogła oprzeć się pokusie zobaczenia swojego partnera w młodszych latach. Uśmiechając się, przyjrzała się grupowemu zdjęciu czterech osób. Susan, wyraźnie młodsza, siedziała na krześle trzymając dziewczynkę, zapewne Olivię. Stojący obok mężczyzna w wojskowym mundurze był znacznie starszy i wyglądał niemal jak Jordan, gdyby nie zacny wąsik. Ojciec? Wyglądał na nieco zbyt dojrzałego jak dla Susan na zdjęciu. Wzruszyła na to ramionami. Różne rzeczy się zdarzają. Zwróciła potem uwagę na ostatnią osobę na zdjęciu i nie mogła powstrzymać się od chichotu. Kilkuletni chłopak w czarnej czuprynie, dużych piwnych oczach i piegach na opalonej buzi. Szeroki, szczerzący uśmiech zdradzał wszystko – Jordan w stu procentach. Mężczyzna trzymał dłoń na jego ramieniu, a mały partner Evy ściskał w ręku kulkowy łańcuszek z nieśmiertelnikiem. Uroczy widok.  
Na innych zdjęciach było coraz mniej osób i głównie dzieci. Mały Jordan z Olivką tu i ówdzie. Sam Jordanek albo sama Olivka. I potem tylko zdjęcie siedzącej Susan z zawiniątkiem, kryjącym twarz małego chłopczyka, a obok stojący Jordan z Oli. Kobietki ukazywały słabe uśmiechy, a chłopak wydawał się zbyt poważny jak na swój wiek. Czegoś brakowało. Nie było nikogo innego. Zanim dziewczyna zdążyła zadumać nad tym problemem, usłyszała zbliżający się głos.

- … bo znając ją, gdzieś już pewnie… O, Molly, tu jesteś! – był to Jordan; zaskoczył się lekko jej widokiem. Uśmiechnęła się do niego, odsuwając ukradkiem od ramek, jakby zrobiła coś nieodpowiedniego. Chłopak odwzajemnił uśmiech i podszedł do schodów. Z nadmiaru zakłopotania już wolał zignorować fakt, że patrzyła na jego rodzinne zdjęcia. – Zapraszam na kawę do kuchni. – wskazał otwarte drzwi, a sam wszedł dwa stopnie po schodach – Idź lepiej pomóż Donowi, bo Olivka zasypuje go dziwnymi pytaniami. – zachichotał. – Ja zaraz wracam. – pomachał walizką, bezgłośnie się tłumacząc, po czym dosłownie w kilku skokach zniknął na górze. Eva skierowała kroki do pomieszczenia spowitego światłem trzylampowego żyrandola.

W kuchni oprócz szafek i blatów stał również stół na sześć osób, ale od strony ściany ustawiona została niewielka sofa, zapewne dla gości, albo dla wygody. Tu też wisiały dwa obrazy. Na stole czekał talerz z ciastem i kilkoma ciastkami, a wokół postawiono pięć spodeczków oraz pięć jasnych, gustownych filiżanek, z których unosił się przyciągający aromat mieszanek kaw a'la Jordan Wilde.

Susan siedziała u szczytu stołu, na tak zwanym 'wylocie'. Don zasiadał na sofie, a przeprowadzająca niemal wywiad Olivka, naprzeciwko. Na Evę czekała filiżanka obok taty. Siadając na wyznaczonym dla niej miejscu, wychwyciła na powierzchni jej kawy, utworzone ze spienionego mleka, równiutkie serduszko. Uśmiech wszedł na jej twarz niemal automatycznie. Bestialsko zanurzyła w kształcie palec i oblizała słodką piankę. Zaraz potem chwyciła małe uszko i pociągnęła równie mały łyczek.  
Tak. Kawą od Jordana grzechem byłoby gardzić.

6.

Jak dobrze znaleźć się ponownie w swoich czterech kątach. Nie wiedzieć czemu, Jordan wszedł do swojego dawnego pokoju, zapierając dech. Był to prosty, czysty pokój, którego jedna ściana była nachylona z racji umiejscowienia pod dachem. W końcu znajdowały się drzwi na balkonik. Jordan nie przebywał tu często, ale to był jego własny kącik, którego ubóstwiał. Biurko, szafa, komódka, dwie wiszące półki i oczywiście – łóżko. Z zapałem małego dziecka, chłopak położył szybko walizkę i rzucił się na posłanie, wiercąc się z radości. Spod koca, którym zasłane było łóżko, wydobył małą ale miękką, choć trochę wymemłaną poduszkę. Przekręcając się na brzuch, ścisnął ją w dużych rękach. Odetchnął i znieruchomiał na chwilę.

- Nigdzie się nie ruszam… - wymamrotał z błogą radością. Z piętra niżej dochodziły go stłumione rozmowy. Westchnął. Jego mama powiedziała, że może zaistnieć więcej okazji, aby zaprosić Molly do ich domu, jednak Jordan miał wewnętrzne, ciche wrażenie, że szybko do tego nie dojdzie. Powinien korzystać z tego, co mu los daje. Chce tam iść. Ale też chciałby już zasnąć. Tu i teraz. Tyle się wydarzyło, zwłaszcza w ostatnich dniach Wyścigu. To aż niemal nierealne, że to już koniec i po tylu tęsknych momentach w końcu znalazł się w upragnionym domu. Ciągłe napięcie, stres, wysiłek fizyczny, psychiczny i emocjonalny oraz niedospane noce dały mu ostro w kość.  
Ale mama, Olivka no i Molly… W sumie Don też. W roli trochę zagubionego ojca, a nie surowego menadżera, nie wydawał się już taki straszny. Tam byli ci, z którymi chciałby teraz posiedzieć i podzielić się dobrym słowem. Poza tym… nigdy wcześniej, odkąd zaakceptował Molly jako swoją pilotkę, nie czuł, że jest tak blisko niej. Niemal może ją sięgnąć. Miał również wrażenie, że odkąd jej myśli nie są przesłonięte ciągłym rozpamiętywaniem przeszłości, zawziętością w pokazaniu ich szefowi, że jest świetnym pilotem czy też determinacją, z którą chciała zdobyć Najwyższą Nagrodę –Molly powoli odczytuje jego zamiary, że może odczuwa, jakie uczucia do niej kieruje. Jordan jest u siebie – w końcu, na Ziemi. Być może mu się uda w ucywilizowany sposób wygrać jej serce.

Uśmiechnął się do siebie na myśl o Molly razem z nim. Ale zaraz zdołał się otrząsnąć. Jeszcze nie teraz.  
Teraz jest dobry moment, aby się przebrać i zejść na dół oraz by być najlepszym przyjacielem Evy Wei. Nie może zapomnieć o rodzinie. Dzielić serce na cztery wcale łatwe nie będzie.  
Z ociąganiem wygramolił się z miękkości i wyciągnął kości, aż łokcie i barki zatrzeszczały. Wstał i zajrzał do komody. Trochę jego domowych ubrań tam było. Chociaż nie tak dużo, jak mu się zdawało, że zostawiał. Zaraz przypomniał sobie. Jedna mała recydywistka, złodziejka często 'pożyczała' ubrania od brata. Wstrętna, kochana istota. Podpasowało jej nosić za duże ubrania. Mimo wszystko jednak Jordan czasem wyrastał z niektórych rzeczy, a młodsza chętnie albo 'coś z nimi robiła' albo nosiła tak o. A niech sobie nosi. Znając życie on będzie gdzieś znowu wysłany na misję albo manewry, także co mu po tylu frakach…  
Chłopak pokręcił głową i z westchnięciem zaczął zdejmować uniform Drużyny Ziemi.

* * *

Zapeszyłam, wiem. Ale musiałam! W sumie gdzież ten członek rodziny, hm? Where's wally?  
Dla znalazcy będzie ciasteczko.


	5. Rodzinnie

- No, to może powie pan, jak to było z tą szkołą? – Olivka, zadając pytanie spojrzała również na swoją mamę. Ta się uśmiechnęła i podparła brodę ręką, czekając na jakąś anegdotkę ze strony Dona. On jednak krótko chrząknął i siorbnąwszy łyk kawy, odłożył filiżankę. Nie widział nic barwnego w ich poprzedniej znajomości. Poza tym, nie lubił wracać do tamtych czasów. Łączą się niemal bezpośrednio z tym, co kochał najbardziej. Susan, wyczuwając spięcie, podjęła się zdawkowych wyjaśnień.

- To było w szkole średniej, Olivciu. Don był o rok niżej, mieliśmy kilku wspólnych dobrych znajomych.

Mężczyzna kiwnął głową. Chciał już coś dodać, ale uwagę ich przyciągnęło ciche pukanie od strony drzwi. Wszystkie głowy zwróciły się w tamtym kierunku. Eva musiała się nieco wychylić, aby zobaczyć źródło cichutkiego dźwięku.

Zobaczyła małego chłopczyka ubranego w piżamki. Miał dawno nie ścinane, jasne włoski i duże, spoglądające, zielone spodki. Nieśmiało chował się za framugą, a w ręku ściskał maskotkę-dinozaura. Dziewczyna, gdyby zobaczyła dzieciaka na ulicy, wątpiłaby, czy należy on do tej rodziny. Ale ostatecznie ponownie to uszanowała. Odmienność jest wpisana w geny.

- Tommy? – zawołała matka, patrząc niemal niewidzącym wzrokiem w kierunku progu. Chłopczyk szybciutko przebiegł przez kuchnię i bez słowa uczepił się ręki mamy, chowając twarzyczkę przed spojrzeniem dwójki obcych dla niego ludzi. Ale raz czy dwa łypnął na nich z bezpiecznego schowka. Eva uśmiechnęła się do niego. – Co się stało, synku?

- Chciałem pić. – niewyraźnie wymamrotał. Potarł kilkakrotnie małą rączką powieki, wyglądając na bardzo zmęczonego. Susan pogłaskała go po głowie, jednocześnie zerknąwszy na córkę, niemo poprosiła o przygotowanie napoju dla brata. Ta miała już wstać, kiedy do kuchni wszedł Jordan.

- Mamo, gdzie podziały się…? – przerwał mu natychmiastowy, rozdzierający pisk, który przeraził wszystkich. Krzyk towarzyszył wielkiej radości i małym stópkom, które poniosły jasnowłosego chłopczyka w stronę strzelca. Na twarzach obojga zagościł wielki rozpromieniony uśmiech od ucha do ucha. Chłopczyk wyciągał ręce w stronę brata a ten, szybko podchodząc do niego, chwycił go jeszcze w biegu i podniósł pod sam sufit. – Tommy! Chodź tu, mały bohaterze!

Dzika radość pięcioletniego chłopca udzieliła się obecnym. Chociaż pierwszy zew brzmiał jak zgrzyt sztućców o porcelanowe dno talerza, bądź gorzej, to zaraz został całkowicie usprawiedliwiony. Mała istotka wyglądała jak jaśniejący z zachwytu cherubinek. Całe zmęczenie z niego uszło. Radosny uśmiech nie zszedł z jego rumianej buźki. Tak pociesznie wyglądał, ściskając Jordana za szyję. Duży brat cieszył się nie mniej, ale nie okazywał tego w ten sam, krzykliwy sposób. Przytulił mocno brata, potem podniósł go do góry, zawirował z nim kilka razy, podrzucił ponownie i znów przytulił. Wszystko to w akompaniamencie szczekliwych, ucieszonych krzyków i śmiechu oraz gdzieś na kanapie przyciszonych chichotów panny Wei.

- Nawet nie wiesz, jak się cieszę, że cię widzę! – Starszy usadowił młodszego na swojej ręce, a drugą zawadiacko zmierzwił jego jasne pióra na głowie, aż ten zamachał wesoło nóżkami. – To co, buziaczek dla braciszka? – podzielili się głośnym całuskiem, co nagłym impulsem przebiegło Evie przez głowę i wywołało uczucie słodkiego zachwytu. Tak chciałaby mieć rodzeństwo…

- Jak go naszło, to potrafił cały dzień jęczeć, że braciszka nie ma i nie ma. – zaszczebiotała Olivka, przygryzając jagodową kruszonkę. Sprawiała wrażenie, że nie była tym zdaniem wcale ucieszona, co jednak nie zostało odczytane przez obecnych.

- Ano. – dodała radośniej Susan – Nie odczepi się teraz od ciebie.

W odpowiedzi, mały Tom, jakby dla potwierdzenia słów mamy, objął Jordana za szyję raczej boleśnie i splótł dłonie tak, aby ciężko je było odczepić. Starszy, ignorując ból, maskując go ciągłym szczerym uśmiechem, zasiadł przy stole w drugim szczycie, sadowiąc brata na kolanach.

- W porządku. Niedługo zaśnie.

- Nie zasnę! – potrząsnął czupryną, roziskrzonymi oczętami ciągle patrząc na brata. Jakie to niesamowite wydało się Evie, że takie maleństwo potrafiło całą swoją uwagę skupić na jednej rzeczy i ignorować wszystko wokół. I to również wspaniałe, że jej partner stanowił chyba cały świat dla swojego młodszego brata. I sposób, w jaki do niego podchodził był budujący. Całkowicie wiedział, jak do niego mówić, czy chociażby trzymać na rękach, co wśród chłopaków w jego wieku do powszedniego obrazka nie należało. Widać było, że łączyła ich bardzo silna więź.

_Byłby dobrym ojcem._

- Hej, mały bohaterze, a przywitałeś się z gośćmi, co? – chłopiec rozejrzał się, jakby dopiero co ktoś wszedł do pomieszczenia. Nieśmiałym spojrzeniem omiótł Dona oraz siedzącą zaraz obok Evę. Dziewczyna uśmiechała się przyjaźnie, a mężczyzna próbował przynajmniej nie siedzieć tak sztywno jak to miał w zwyczaju. – To jest pan Wei. Pan Wei zajmuje się gwiezdnymi ścigaczami, wiesz?

Młody popatrzył ciekawymi oczami na mężczyznę. Ten ukazał mu bardziej przyjazną minę.

- Prawda. Duże maszyny, duża szybkość, duża odpowiedzialność.

- Łaa, - Olivka rozszerzyła oczy i z zachwytu zasłoniła usta dłońmi. – To pan jest właścicielem tej całej wielkiej światowej korporacji?! – bardziej stwierdziła niż zapytała. Nie skojarzyła od razu nazwiska. Gdy to do niej dotarło, i bez odpowiedzi Dona strasznie się zachwyciła. – No wiesz, mamo! Nie powiedziałaś, że znasz takiego znanego człowieka!

Kobieta jedynie z uśmiechem wzruszyła ramionami, zabawnie podnosząc brwi. Mężczyzna, aby ukryć pełen dumy uśmiech, sięgnął po filiżankę. Rzadko kiedy miał okazję usłyszeć słowa podziwu i uznania od, trywialnie rzecz biorąc, zwykłych ludzi, co było poniekąd, jak zdążył zauważyć, bardzo przyjemne. Eva wyszczerzyła się, gdyż także była dumna ze swojego taty, jakkolwiek by jej nie traktował.

Najmłodszy z towarzystwa podjął zachwyt i zachichotał, lecz starszy brat zaraz odwrócił jego uwagę.

- A to jest Molly. – zapowiedział, kierując małego chłopca w stronę dziewczyny. – Molly, to jest nasz mały bohater, Thomas Wilde.

- Cześć! – Eva z serdecznym uśmiechem wyciągnęła rękę w stronę chłopaczka. Sama do końca nie wiedziała jak się zachować w stosunku do niego, ale postanowiła zadziałać instynktownie. Widziała w oczach młodego nieśmiałość i niepewność; być może zbyt energicznie zareagowała. W ułamku sekundy jednak z pomocą przyszedł jej partner.

- Molly była ze mną na misji, wiesz?

Argument był odpowiedni, aby efektywnie wywołać w małym członku rodziny sympatię do dziewczyny. Z ponownie roziskrzonymi oczętami wpatrzył się w nową koleżankę i podał jej swoją małą rączkę.

- A gdzie byliście na tej misji? – wcięła się Olivka. Zanim Eva albo Jordan zdążyli pomyśleć nad zdawkową odpowiedzią, która w łagodny sposób ukoiłaby ciekawość dziewczyny, Don odezwał się pierwszy:

- Te informacje są ściśle tajne, Olivio.

Dziewczyna zdziwiła się tym, że menadżer zwrócił się do niej jej imieniem. Zaraz potem wzburzyła się nieznacznie. Pytanie kierowała do brata, a nie do tego mężczyzny. Jordan, widząc nakreślającą się podkówkę na ustach siostry, postanowił interweniować, bo nic dobrego z tego może nie wyniknąć.

- Nie, żebyśmy nie chcieli się tym podzielić, Olivka. Dobrze wiesz, że bym ci chciał co nieco opowiedzieć, sis. – zamrugał do niej, czując na sobie baczne spojrzenie Dona, aby tylko nie zaczął czegoś niepotrzebnego paplać. Miał tendencje do plączącego się języka. Wszyscy o tym wiedzieli. – Tylko, że to… siła wyższa.

- Tia, rozumne. – żachnęła się młodsza i odwracając wzrok, zaczęła pałaszować kolejny kawałek ciasta.

* * *

Isami, coś w Twoim ostatnim komentarzu wzbudziło moją niepewność o moje prowadzenie 'percepcji' wieku. Postaram się coś z tym zrobić, bo w sumie od ostatniego czasu trochę minęło i rzeczywiście zauważyłam, że chyba zbyt 'odmładzam' ją. A Jordan, tak, oficjalnie ma siedemnaście, Molly/Eva piętnaście i tak, Olivka jest w takim układzie 'hot' czternastką :) Starając się wytłumaczyć moje podejście, powiem, że Olivka jest rzeczywiście bardzo żywiołową dziewczyną... Bardzo żywiołową. I coś w tym jest, że to Jordy też ma tu coś do gadania. Są ze sobą bardzo blisko, a starsi bracia tak mają, że czasami nie traktują adekwatnie do ich wieku swoich młodszych sióstr nie? I na pewnym etapie w serialu Jordan okazywał Molly coś na podobę uczuć nadopiekuńczego brata.  
A no i tajemnica małego bohatera rozwiązana. Ktoś chce ciasteczko? s/10682935/1/Thoughts-about-usMoje-my%C5%9Bli-o-nas ( trzeba wstawić adres fan fiction *kropka* net przed ciągiem, bez przerw)

Zagadka ojca rodziny? Niedługo będzie do niej wstęp a jakiś czas później wyjaśnienie.

Także, jakby to adekwatnie ująć: STAY TUNED :3  
Dzięki wam bardzo za obecność.  
MEDM :3


	6. Absenteizm myślowy w towarzystwie

Wstawiam teraz kolejny fragment z racji tego, że w sobotę (20 września) moja siostra bierze ślub i ma wesele, także teraz już ostro przygotowania. Poza tym musimy w domu 'oszczędzać' Internet, bo mam z siostrą niedługo rejestracje na zajęcia, także będę musiała ograniczyć 'surfowanie'.  
Diana, kiedy dodasz kolejny wpis? :D  
Mimo że mam już napisane trochę na następne dodawane fragmenty, zaczynam pisać na brudno plan kolejnych wydarzeń. Trzeba wprowadzić w życie uporządkowanie!

7.

Wśród przekomarzania się rodzeństwa i szukania pomocy w matczynym słowie, minęło im trochę czasu. Evie spodobało się oglądanie tych obrazków z codziennego życia rodziny jej przyjaciela. Chociaż utrzymywało się w jej głowie dziwne pulsowanie oraz gdzieś w klatce delikatne kłucie, to naprawdę sprawiało jej to przyjemność; poniekąd. Cieszyła się, chociaż siedząc w środku tych naturalnych obrządków, czuła, że czegoś brakuje. Każda rola została zachowana, ale jednak w tym splocie rodzinnych więzów, znajdowała się jakaś skaza, którą starano się skrzętnie zakamuflować.  
Z dwóch stron czuła tę przejmującą iskierkę braku czegoś ważnego. Spojrzała w swoją prawą stronę, gdzie siedział jej ojciec, próbujący w naprawdę prosty sposób wytłumaczyć Olivii działanie podwójnych turbin rakietowych. Skąd ona bierze te pytania, tak swoją drogą..?

Jej partner w tym czasie sprawnie zakrzątnął się przy blatach, by zrobić swojemu bratu jego upragniony napój. Dzieciak niemal podskakiwał z radości. Starszy usadowił go na miejscu koło Evy, żeby go 'popilnowała'. Dziewczyna przyjrzała się wtedy młodszemu dokładniej. Jasne, świetliste włosy, lekko podłużna, ale ciągle pucołowata twarzyczka oraz piękne, duże, zielone oczęta. Nie miał piegów, jak reszta rodziny. Wszystko było w nim inne. Nawet zachowanie. Wiadomo, że dzieci dopiero później wyrabiają sobie przysposobienie, ale przynajmniej odruchy powinny zostać zachowane.  
Prawda?  
Cóż, być może przejął więcej genów po ojc…

_Ojciec._

Evie aż dreszcz przebiegł po karku w tej chwili nagłej realizacji. Z zaskoczeniem dla samej siebie rozejrzała się po członkach rodziny, próbując zanegować to, co doszło do jej głowy.  
Jordan, który cały czas nie szczędził swojej matce słów czułości; który wcześniej, w cichych chwilach wspominał tylko swojego wspaniałego dziadka.  
Olivia, sprawiająca wrażenie 'siostrzyczki braciszka' z tendencją do jednoczesnego nie zgadzania się z nim i chęci niegroźnego przekomarzania.  
Susan, kobieta w średnim wieku, nieco nie do końca sprawna; zawierzająca swojemu najstarszemu synowi najwięcej w całym domu.  
I w końcu Thomas, pięcioletni berbeć, niekoniecznie pasujący do trójki ciemnowłosych, piegowatych osób, jednocześnie posiadający cały autorytet w swoim bracie.  
Trafiło również do niej to, że mężczyzna na tamtym zdjęciu przy schodach był zbyt podobny do Susan, aby być jej mężem. Albo to Susan była zbyt podobna do niego. I poza nim(oraz Jordanem), na tamtych zdjęciach nie była widoczna żadna inna męska postać. Nikogo. To był ten brak, który Eva wyczuwała odkąd przeszła przez próg tego domu.  
Nagle posmutniała. Jordan, ten Jordan, o którym myślała, że jest jednym z najbardziej radosnych, czasami beztroskich ludzi, jakich spotkała; że na Ziemi czeka na niego idealnie poskładana rodzina; że nie miał pojęcia, co znaczy żyć bez rodziców i że nie miał prawa powiedzieć 'rozumiem cię', kiedy zwierzyła mu się ze straty matki… On jednak wiedział, bo nie miał ojca.  
Jeszcze jedna rzecz była równie przygnębiająca: ten młody chłopak musiał przejąć pewną część ojcowskich obowiązków, których w tej rodzinie brakowało. Dlatego ten brak był raczej trudny do dostrzeżenia na pierwszy rzut oka.  
Czy może jednak za dużo nadinterpretowała? Może to ojciec robił wszystkie tamte zdjęcia, dlatego go nie widać? Może teraz jest nieobecny, bo pracuje, albo musiał gdzieś wyjechać?  
Może…

- Evcia, coś się stało? – ciepły kobiecy głos ocucił ją ze smutnych myśli. Poczuła na sobie wzrok wszystkich obecnych. Nawet nie wie, czy ktoś do niej coś mówił, czy o czym była przed chwilą rozmowa. Spróbowała na szybko usprawiedliwić swoją myślową nieobecność.

- Ach, nic, ja…- szybkie zbieranie myśli do jej mocnych cech nie należało. – ja tylko… - zerknęła na swojego tatę i jednak wpadła na dobry pomysł. Tak sądziła. – Zastanawiałam się… tato… - pomysł był dobry, tylko jak go odpowiednio ubrać w słowa? Jak zahaczyć o temat, nie wywołując więcej smutnych, niepotrzebnych na tą chwilę uczuć i wspomnień? – Jak… Jak wygląda obecnie nasz dom?

Jak na obecną chwilę, było to odpowiednie dobranie słów. Chociaż widziała w oczach Dona wyraźne zaskoczenie. Uświadomiła mu tą jedną sprawę na głos: musieli się gdzieś ulokować, ale mężczyzna martwił się tym głęboko w sobie, samotnie zastanawiając się, co z tym zrobić. Członkowie rodziny, którzy siedzieli wokół, przyjrzeli się następującemu dialogowi z wyrozumiałością, choć bynajmniej bez ciekawości. Zwłaszcza ze strony średniej z rodzeństwa.  
Don, nieprzyzwyczajony do tego typu rozmów, zwłaszcza w obecności osób postronnych, chciał tylko delikatnie zaznaczyć pewne fakty.

- Jest… W dobrym stanie – _dom stał dawno nie używany, a w każdym bądź razie nie w całości. Zajmował tylko dolne piętro, omijając wejście na górę stu milowym łukiem. _– Jest trochę rzeczy do uprzątnięcia. – _Nie zajmował się sprzątaniem. Było mnóstwo kurzu. Gdzieniegdzie śmieci. Większość życia spędzał w firmie, a wcześniej… Dobrze, że miał dobre zabezpieczenia antywłamaniowe. _– Myślę tylko, że… Przyda się… coś zrobić z… - _wszystkimi rzeczami, które zostały w ciszy wspomnień na piętrze. Ich sypialnia. Pokój małej Evy. Czy jak tam wrócą, poradzą sobie z tym fizycznie i emocjonalnie? - _… twoim dawnym pokojem. – Dał radę przełknąć spokojny łyk kawy, ale Eva zauważyła jego próby ukrycia trzęsącej się dłoni. Jednak pustą już filiżankę odłożył pewnie, ale odpowiednio dla delikatnej porcelany. – Tak, mały remont się chyba przyda. Poza tym, jest tak… jak było. – _Pomimo tego, że nie będzie już tam JEJ. Raczej już nic nie będzie tak jak było._

_Ale będą musieli sobie poradzić. Mają teraz siebie nawzajem._

Dziewczyna w jakiś sposób odczytała wszystko, co znajdowało się pomiędzy wierszami. Także, aby już nic nie dodawać, widząc odpływające spojrzenie taty, tylko kiwnęła głową z uśmiechem.

- Chyba długo cię nie było w domu, co, Evunia? – przyjazne pytanie zadała Susan. Molly, patrząc na jej twarz, ponownie widziała w jej zamglonych oczach dziwną aurę zrozumienia, tak jakby ta znowu patrzyła przez nią. Sprawiała wrażenie, że wszystko o niej wie. W jakimś sensie wydawało się to straszne, ale jednocześnie przybliżało ją do niej.  
Dziewczyna się uśmiechnęła. Dostrzegła kątem oka przyglądającego się jej Jordana, który mieszał w rękach sok z syropem. Fakt, jest mu winna wyjaśnienia, ale wolałaby to zrobić na osobności. Teraz tylko wzruszyła ramionami.

- No… Jakiś czas. – wzięła ojca pod ramię, ściskając je łagodnie, aby przekazać mu tym gestem, że powoli mu przebacza te lata ignorancji. Podzielili się spojrzeniami. – Powiedzmy, że tata miał dużo pracy… Nie mieliśmy dla siebie zbytnio czasu…

- Jordana też ciągle nie ma. – wcięła się Oli, zerkając przez ramię. – Jest wielkie święto, jak zechce się pokazać raz na pół roku.  
Starszy przekazał jej życzliwy uśmiech, jednak zakrapiany był odrobiną żalu, jaka wypływała z młodszej strony. Nie mógł nic na to poradzić, że w akademii trzymali ich w ryzach niemal bezustannie. Czy teraz miało się to zmienić? Robił to wszystko dla rodziny oraz pamięci… Także i dla siebie. Prawda była taka, że od kilku lat rodzeństwo było rozdzielane na całkiem długo, ale chłopak starał się nadrabiać ten czas w krótkich chwilach, kiedy znajdował się w domu. Dla młodszej często było to jednak za mało…

Matka, oddalając dzieci od głównego punktu ich częstych sporów, chciała nadać trochę weselszego klimatu.

- Jest już trochę za późno, aby brać się za jakieś dawno odkładane przeprowadzki, co? – zwróciła się do Dona, który zaczynał mieć dziwne podejrzenia do nadchodzących słów kobiety. – Może zechcecie przenocować? – rzeczywiście, za oknem zrobiło się już niemal całkiem ciemno. Na propozycję Susan pierwsza zareagowała Olivka, przyklaskując, szczerząc się i z niecierpliwością wpatrując w dwie obce, nie-obce twarze. - Ze znalezieniem miejsca nie będzie problemu. Potrzebne rzeczy też da się znaleźć. Nie, Jordan?

Chłopak już na początku składania oferty przez matkę, zaczął się szczerzyć, ale kiedy poczuł, że jednocześnie niewątpliwie zapewni mu to dodatkowego zakłopotania, stanął tyłem do stołu, nieobecnie zakręcając brata kubek z dziubkiem. Jego myśli zaczęły fruwać w różne strony, tak, że z radości zaczął się rumienić. Równocześnie nie pozwalał sobie myśleć o rzeczach nieprzyzwoitych. Jedynie cieszył się. Tak niesamowicie się cieszył. Molly poznała jego rodzinkę, przebywa razem z nimi, z osobami, na których jemu najbardziej zależy, i jeszcze spędzi noc w jego domu. To wspaniałe! Już przecież niemal cały czas podczas Wyścigu spali pod jednym dachem. Czasami nawet koło siebie! A teraz, w jego prywatnym świecie, to będzie całkiem inaczej.  
Jak ta sielanka może trwać tak długo?  
Niech trwa tak długo, jak może! Przynajmniej ten jeden raz. Zrobi wszystko!  
…_Jordan?  
_Niech trwa..!  
Niech…  
- Co? – odwrócił się nagle, wybity z myśli. O czym mama mówiła? – Och, t-tak! – zaczął się jąkać. – Pewnie! Pewnie! Ja…

Nagle przerwał mu nagły wybuch głośnej muzyki, który zaskoczył wszystkich. Bardziej przeraźliwy był krzyk dziecka, Tommy'ego, który, przestraszony, z wrzaskiem uciekł z kuchni.

- Ach, co to?

- Mój odtwarzacz, przepraszam!

- Fajna nuta!

- Tom?

- Tommy!

Ostatni odzew należał do Jordana, który, zaniepokojony, ruszył za bratem. Po drodze zgarnął z podłogi pluszowego dinozaura i zniknął za drzwiami, kierując się w stronę przytłumionego jęczenia.  
Eva, zmieszana, ucichła, nie wiedząc co powiedzieć. Zwłaszcza, gdy od początku tej sceny, młodsza od niej niemal bezustannie chichotała pod nosem.

- Co to było, Evcia? – spojrzała na kobietę. Spodziewała się piorunującego spojrzenia, albo, w przypadku Susan, morderczego prześwietlenia duszy, ale jednak nie spotkało ją nic z tych rzeczy. Ona siedziała z podpartą brodą o rękę i patrzyła się niesamowicie przyjemnie. Dodatkowo, uśmiechając się zachęcająco, wyglądała niemal jak ciekawa czegoś nastolatka. Nie był to nawet w minimalnej części karcący wzrok, jaki Eva niegdyś stale otrzymywała.

- Tom siedział obok mnie – zaczęła cicho tłumaczyć. – Chyba spodobał mu się mój odtwarzacz. – wskazała na swoje lewe biodro i okrągłego, różowego potworka, który był tam przytroczony. Odruch. – No i go włączył… Przepraszam.

Na jej wyznanie, kobieta zaśmiała się serdecznie, rzucając spokojnie: „Nic się nie stało!". Był to beztroski, wyrozumiały krótki chichot. Nawet Don zareagował na niego pozytywnie. Bardzo przypominał ten śmiech sprzed wielu lat. Obie śmiały się niemal tak samo…

Eva poczuła dotyk na ramieniu. Zwróciła się w stronę ojca.

- Powinnaś raczej iść do Toma. – powiedział łagodnie.

- Tommy! Oczywiście! – zerwała się z miejsca i już miała wychodzić, kiedy ustała i z niepewnością spojrzała na rodzinkę. Olivka tylko wskazała palcem w stronę korytarza, a Susan dodała: „pierwsze drzwi po lewej". Kiwnęła głową z uśmiechem i również zniknęła, z misją wyjaśnienia małemu umysłowi, co się stało.

Olivka z krótkim chichotem też już wstała, aby iść zobaczyć, jak to się potoczy, ale znaczące chrząknięcie jej mamy, zatrzymało ją w pół kroku.

- Olivciu… - spokojny głos kobiety wcale nie był w jej przypadku uśmierzający. Dziewczyna niepewnie spojrzała na mamę. Ta siedziała bez słowa dalej, z ręką pod brodą, tylko niewidomie wpatrywała się w postać córki. Mogłaby sprawiać wrażenie, że jest jej w sumie obojętne, co zrobi, ale przekazała jej sygnał, który obie tylko rozumiały. Olivka zerknęła tylko na mężczyznę, który niczego nieświadomy patrzył to na jedną, to na drugą. Potem, 'delikatnie zachęcona' czternastolatka westchnęła z niezadowolonym jękiem i zaczęła zbierać filiżanki oraz spodki, kierowana przez trudny do dostrzeżenia palec mamy, niecierpliwie pukający w stół.


	7. Utul muzyką, nie mów

Jutro mój pierwszy dzień drugiego roku studiów - dodaję kolejny fragment opowiadania, w końcu czas, nie? Potem może być trochę bardziej krucho, chociaż będę oszczędzać do tej pory napisany materiał. Może nie będzie tak źle.  
Wiecie, że we wrześniu było jedno wyświetlenie opowiadania z Francji, jedno z Kanady, dwa z Chin, dwa z Rosji oraz 333 z Polski ;) a i dwanaście wyświetleń z europejskiego kozaka. Przyznać się, kto z Was mieszka we Włoszech! ;]

Pozdrawiam czytających!

8.

Eva przeszła cichutko przez ciemnawy korytarz, w kierunku, w którym miał być pokój małego Toma. Drzwi były lekko uchylone, a przez szparę wydobywało się delikatne światło, rozrysowujące na podłodze i przeciwległej ścianie jasną smugę, która co jakiś czas zmieniała kolor. Z wnętrza pokoju dochodził cichy głos Jordana, spokojnie rozmawiającego z bratem. Dziewczyna, podchodząc do framugi, wciągnęła bezgłośnie powietrze i przystanęła, ciągle wahając się przed wejściem.

„_Nie powinieneś się już bać. Jesteś dużym chłopakiem."_

Słowa jej partnera brzmiały rzeczywiście kojąco. Ukradkiem zajrzała do środka. Nad widokiem, który tam dostrzegła, nie sposób było jej się nie rozczulić. Jordan siedział na brzegu łóżka. Mały chłopaczek siedział wtulony na kolanach brata, obejmowany jedną ręką, a drugą starszy bawił się z nim tą samą maskotką, z którą Tom przyszedł do kuchni. Uśmierzał wszelkie strachy małego czułym słowem i przyjemną zabawą. Był bardzo delikatny, ale radosny podobnie jak zazwyczaj. Jak to możliwe?  
Najwyraźniej, jak to Eva zauważyła, Jordan posiadał znacznie więcej wcieleń, niż tych kilka, których ona miała okazję do tej pory doświadczyć. I na pewno dostrzeże ich jeszcze więcej.

„Ogonek się nie bał. Tylko było mu smutno. Dlaczego zostawiłeś Ogonka?"

Tommy mruknął niewyraźnie odpowiedź, której Eva nie dosłyszała. Widziała jak chłopiec, tak jak poprzednio, zaczął pocierać oczy. Jordan westchnął.

„Nawet bohaterowie potrzebują snu, wiesz?" – zaśmiał się cicho, po czym, trzymając brata, podsunął go na poduszki. Mały nie był jednak tak skory do spania.

- Nie chcę spać. – zabulgotał, trzymając Jordana za ramiona. Starszy pogłaskał go po głowie i rzucił się na bok, podpierając głowę jedną ręką, drugą zaczął młodszego przykrywać jasną kołdrą w kolorowe rakiety. – Nie chcęęęuaaa… – na koniec dzieciak ziewnął tak, że nie było mowy o nie spaniu. Jordan zachichotał, jak to miał w zwyczaju.

- Poleżę tu z tobą, okey?

Eva, która chciała jednak coś chłopcu powiedzieć, w końcu postanowiła wyjść z ukrycia. Niesłusznie, jak to myślała, podsłuchiwała z resztą.  
Cichutko zapukała w drzwi, zyskując tym uwagę obu chłopaków. Lekko pchnęła skrzydło drzwiowe, ukazując się nieznacznie w mdławym świetle. Nocną lampką okazała się niesamowita kula, stojąca przy łóżku. Kula była szklana, a w jej wnętrzu kręciło się mnóstwo małych świateł i trochę spiralnej głębi, co złączone razem, wyglądało jak uwięziona galaktyka, emitująca wieloma odcieniami kolorów. Molly przeniosła wzrok z kuli na promienną twarz Jordana. Tom, widząc dziewczynę, podciągnął kołdrę pod sam podbródek, patrząc na nią swoimi spodkami.

- Mogę wejść? – zapytała Eva

- Może Molly wejść?

Dzieciak omiótł zielonym wzrokiem brata, a potem znów dziewczynę i kiwnął głową. Tamta podeszła niepewnie do łóżeczka, drapiąc się po karku. Co właściwie ma powiedzieć takiemu dziecku? I jak? Odchrząknęła i ścięła usta, starając się uśmiechnąć. Starszy przyglądał się jej, czekając spokojnie na odzew. Stwierdził, że wygląda uroczo, kiedy brakuje jej tej zawziętości i brawury z jaką zazwyczaj podchodziła do wszelkich przeciwności. A tu proszę: obnażył ją z tego wszystkiego pięciolatek.  
_Czy i jemu uda się to kiedyś osiągnąć..? _

- Tommy, przestraszyłeś się? – odezwała się w końcu, splatając dłonie za plecami. Mały kiwnął głową.

- Jest strasznie wrażliwy na głośne dźwięki. – wytłumaczył Jordan, patrząc na małe policzki brata, jeszcze parę chwil temu skropione drobnymi łezkami. – Chociaż przyznaję, że to trochę moja wina.

Powiedział to z uśmiechem, ale Evie wydawało się, że słyszała odrobinę żalu w jego głosie. W oczach mignęło mu gorzkie rozpamiętywanie, tak znane jej samej. Czy może to tylko to melancholijne światło jej to tak rozrysowało?

- Głośne dźwięki, ta? – odczepiła od paska różowego stworka i stanęła przy samym brzegu łóżka, wzrokiem pytając, czy może zasiąść. Po otrzymaniu pozwolenia kiwnięciem głowy od jednego i drugiego, przysunęła się bliżej młodszego chłopaczka i bez słowa pokazała mu urządzenie. Młody wciąż patrzył na nią pytająco, ale nakreśliło się w jego spojrzeniu coś na kształt ciekawości. Zainteresował się całkowicie, kiedy Molly kliknięciem otworzyła odtwarzacz. Chłopaczek podniósł się, intensywnie pochłaniając widok czegoś nowego, kolorowego i zabawnie złożonego. Eva uśmiechnęła się, kiedy przyuważyła, że obaj dziedzice Wilde patrzą jej na ręce z takim samym zaintrygowaniem. Ten mały szczegół wyklarował jej jedną niepewność, że jednak nie całkiem różnią się od siebie.  
W stworku było miejsce na więcej niż jedną, oldschoolową płytkę kompaktową. Zgrabnymi ruchami szybko zamieniła miejscami pierwszą i ostatnią i kolejnym kliknięciem zamknęła różowe klapki. Tom zadrżał nagle, kiedy po włączeniu wyskoczyły z wewnątrz okrągłe głośniki, ale uspokoił się, usłyszawszy pierwsze nuty muzyki. Była to muzyka elektroniczna, oczywiście, jak to zauważył Jordan, styl Molly, ale bardzo spokojna, usypiająca, zwłaszcza wraz z delikatnymi dźwiękami pianina i wytłumionych beatów. Taka druga natura Molly… Albo to Molly była drugą naturą Evy? Nie, chwila, to przecież jedna i ta sama osoba. Eva nie cierpi na rozdwojenie jaźni, tylko przez jakiś czas ukrywała się pod innym imieniem.

_Prawda?_

- Teraz lepiej? – spytała dziewczyna, kładąc ciągle grające urządzenie koło świecącej kuli. W odpowiedzi Tommy z przyjemnym uśmiechem wpasował się ponownie w poduszki, ściskając brzeg kołdry. Był bardzo nieśmiały. Eva zdążyła zauważyć to odkąd pojawił się w progu kuchni. Sprawiał też wrażenie, że nie był odpowiednio dojrzały jak na swój wiek. Nie było się właściwie czemu dziwić, ale nie negatywnie. Nie miał odpowiednich warunków, niestety. Ale z tym to jego rodzinna powinna sobie poradzić.  
Ona chętnie by pomogła, ale tylko jakby była w stanie.

Jordan zapatrzył się w nią przez chwilę. Przyglądała się Tommy'emu w jakiś zamyślony sposób, ale z uśmiechem na ustach. Było wiele rzeczy, nad którymi mogła w tym momencie się zastanawiać. Co to było? Tak wyglądała raczej na zadowoloną, chociaż błądziła daleko myślami. _Jaka przyjemna ta melodia… _Często się jej to zdarzało. Ta zamyślona, wpatrzona w nieokreślony punkt, twarz. _Molly…_

Jego rozmyślania przerwał chichot oraz śmiejące się, dziewczęce spojrzenie w jego stronę. Zaraz zdał sobie sprawę, że zaczął potwornie ziewać i to równocześnie z małym Tomem. Cała trójka cicho się zaśmiała z tego nieświadomego gagu. Za chwilę starszy westchnął i zaczął podnosić się z posłania. Molly zrobiła to samo i już stała, tylko Jordan został zatrzymany przez cienki głosik.

- _Jordan_, powiedz bajkę. – dla Evy brzmiało to niesamowicie. Dzieciak wkładał dużo wysiłku, aby poprawnie wypowiedzieć imię brata, ale było w tym tyle miłości, że dla obojga się opłacało.

Chłopak z lekko auto-zawiedzionym wzrokiem popatrzył na brata. Podrapał się po skroni.

- Teraz? Zaraz zaśniesz, zanim zdążę się rozkręcić.

W oczach młodego zaczęły zbierać się już łzy. Zajęczał, chociaż bardzo się starał nie pokazywać słabości.

- Zawsze jak wracasz, opowiadasz.

Westchnął, unosząc przepraszająco brwi. Ponownie nachylił się nad bratem i sięgnął ręką jego czoła, łagodząco głaskając i muskając długawe kosmyki jasnych piór. Przy wtórowaniu delikatnej muzyki i przyjemnego światła, obrazek ten wydawał się jak wyciągnięty z jakiejś holo-książki dla dzieci z wierszykami na dobranoc.

- Jutro, bohaterze. – powiedział z uśmiechem chłopak. Dzieciak nie wyglądał jeszcze na przekonanego. Evę to ukłuło. Ona byłaby przekonana już od razu.

- Obiecujesz? – _tyle ciepła, tyle nadziei i miłości. _Jordan naprawdę _był_ całym światem swojego brata. Ciekawe tylko, kto tu kogo rozpieszczał?

Jordan stanął nagle prosto i zasalutował z nadaną temu nabożnością, ale ciągle się uśmiechał całą rozpiętością swoich białych zębów. Zabawnie to wyglądało, swoją drogą – jak spostrzegła Molly.

- Słowo żołnierza! Molly mi świadkiem.  
Wymienili spojrzenia. Zaraz potem, całkowicie przekonany Tom, wyciągnął ręce w stronę Jordana, chcąc nocnego pożegnania. Już z łagodnie zakrzywionymi ustami, strzelec nachylił się ostatni raz, przytulając małego człowieczka.  
- Dobranoc, Tommy. Jutro się wybawimy.

Z tymi słowami oraz buziakiem w czoło, starszy brat utulił do snu młodszego. Mała istotka emanowała radością, powoli wchłaniającą się w nocny czas. Zanim nastolatki wyszli z pokoju chłopaczka, ten pomachał małą rączką dziewczynie. Odpowiedziała mu tym samym, z cichym 'dobranoc' na odchodne. – Jordan przepuścił Molly oraz przymknął drzwi, ale nie zamknął ich. Wyszli na ciemnawy korytarz, a dziewczyna zainteresowała się tym domowym detalem, ale nic nie powiedziała, tylko powiodła wzrokiem na resztę drzwi w przejściu – były ich trzy oraz gdzieś w głębi skręt, zapewne wiodący do tylnego wyjścia. Oprócz tamtych, wszystkie były na wpół otwarte.

- Chyba przeszli do salonu, bo się świeci. Chodź. – cicho poinstruował Jordan, przechodząc do przodu. Minęli schody, gdzie Eva widziała zdjęcia. Kiedy ponownie na nie spojrzała, przypomniała sobie swoje poprzednie myśli. Przystanęła przy tym samym zdjęciu z czterema osobami, dumając nad postacią mężczyzny. Następnie omiotła wzrokiem resztę kilku ramek, szukając czegoś, co może ominęła wzrokiem poprzednio. Jeden mały szczegół. Cokolwiek. – Molly?  
Nic nie znalazła.  
Nie chciała pokazywać, że coś jest nie tak. Wiedziała jak to jest: ten temat braku członka rodziny był trudny. Niemal tabu. Zwłaszcza, że Jordan wcześniej nawet nie zahaczył o to, nie wspomniał nic, nie napomknął, nawet wtedy, gdy ona mu się zwierzyła. Pozostał niemy w tym temacie. Powiedział tylko, że 'rozumie'.  
W sumie to mogło jej wystarczyć, ale była zbyt skupiona na sobie.  
Uśmiechnęła się, starając wyglądać naturalnie.

- Jordan, kto robił te zdjęcia? – zagaiła neutralnie. Widziała jak Jordan mrugnął kilkakrotnie, zerkając na nią i na ścianę ze zdjęciami. Spauzował, potem przekazał jej niemrawy uśmiech. Nerwowo zaszurał stopą.

- Te? Eee, fotograf. – zaraz gestem wskazał resztę mniejszych ramek. – Te to nawzajem. Głównie mama. I.. Dziadek. Ta, dziadek. A co?  
_  
Domyślił się, o co jej chodziło._

Spojrzeli na siebie. W chwili, w której zajrzeli sobie w oczy, zrozumieli się wzajemnie. Za dobrze się znali – w końcu dużo razem przeszli. W bordowych tęczówkach widać było współczujące zrozumienie, ale i delikatną ciekawość; cichą chęć zapoznania się z problemem, podzielenia go. Piwne spojrzenie było niepewne, ale też głęboko ukazywało pewną dozę bólu przeszłości. Wiadome było też to, że właściciel owych oczu nie chciał rozmawiać o tym wszystkim. W każdym bądź razie nie w tej chwili. Przebrał w miejscu nogami, uciekając od tego tematu. Palcem zadrapał się za uchem.

- Aha. Ach, nic. – odpowiedziała wymijająco Eva. Zaraz, podchodząc za nim kilka kroków, przekazała mu miły uśmiech, nie chcąc, aby to, czym ich oczy się nakarmiły, zostało źle odebrane w tym, co się działo wokół nich. Na razie niech to zostanie niewypowiedziane. – Fajny z ciebie dzieciak był.

Zaśmiał się z zakłopotaniem, ale i wdzięcznością. Zazwyczaj w chwilach, w których normalni ludzie wygarniają sobie chwile słabości czy rozmawiają o poważnych, dotyczących ich rzeczach, to on starał się odwracać temat, zostawiając go na pastwę czasu. Teraz widocznie Molly stwierdziła, że nastąpiła jej kolej.  
Minęła go, zawadiacko odwracając wzrok, a on, z raczej głupim uśmiechem, podreptał za nią do pokoju, w którym powinna siedzieć reszta ferajny. Molly była niesamowita. Tak wcześniej, jak i teraz, kiedy ukazuje się mu w całkowicie innym świetle.

Uwielbiał ją właśnie za to, jaka jest.


	8. Zastanów się

9.

Podczas gdy Olivka sprzątała ze stołu, Susan zaproponowała przenieść się do salonu. Tam trochę jeszcze by mogli posiedzieć, oraz zorganizować się na nocleg dwójki Wei. Don nie miał zastrzeżeń.

Przechodząc do pomieszczenia naprzeciwko drzwi kuchni, usłyszeli z głębi korytarza przytłumione śmiechy. Oboje z rodziców uśmiechnęło się na ten dźwięk, choć odmiennie od siebie. Pozostawili na tę chwilę dzieciaki. Dobrze było wiedzieć, że wszystko w porządku.  
Susan włączając światło w saloniku, przepuściła dawnego znajomego, aby wstąpił do środka. Pierwszym, co rzuciło mu się w oczy, była obszerna gablotka, przytroczona do ściany nad kominkiem. Don podszedł do niej, przyglądając się z zaciekawieniem papierowym zdjęciom, odznaczeniom oraz wojskowemu beretowi z Godłem oraz znakiem Ziemskiej Koalicji.

- Gustowny memoriał. – skomentował, przyglądając się portretowi mężczyzny. Z daleka miał wrażenie, że patrzy na starszą wersję Jordana. Na czarnej wstążce, przywiązanej do rogu ramki, widniało wyszyte złotą nicią imię i nazwisko:

_Kpt. William Jordan Wilde_

- Po moim tacie. – odezwała się obecna kobieta. Don zerknął na nią, słysząc ciche brzęknięcia szkła. Zdziwił się. Z szafki barowej wyciągała smukłe kieliszki do wina. Jeden. Drugi. Cztery. Poprzednie zdanie wypowiedziała spokojnie. Wyraźnie dojrzała do tego, aby mówić otwarcie o tej stracie. Chociaż widząc ją w swoim obecnym stanie, na pewno było jej ciężko bez tej opieki, ale była już dorosłą kobietą. – Lampkę?

Zwróciła się w stronę Dona, trzymając w dłoni kryształową karafkę z ciemnoczerwonym płynem w środku. Wino? Na więcej niż ich dwoje, patrząc na cztery kieliszki, które wyciągnęła…

Don odchrząknął.

- Dziękuję, ale muszę odmówić. – Ściął usta, widząc delikatny zawód na twarzy kobiety. – Ostatnio… Alkohol mi nie służył.

_Ciężko było wyjść z tego nałogu. Zmagał się z nim kilka lat odkąd opuścił… stracił rodzinę. _

- No nic. A skusisz się na syrop mojej mamy? Z lodem?

Przecież to naprawdę nie na miejscu odmawiać wszystkiego, co gospodarz zaproponuje. Mężczyzna kiwnął głową.

- Chętnie. – z zastanowieniem patrzył jak błądziła palcami po szkle w szafce, odstawiając jeden kieliszek i biorąc dwie kryształowe szklanki. Na stoliku, przy kanapie naprzeciwko kominka postawiona była już butelka oraz trzy kieliszki. – A te dla kogo? – zapytał, zasiadając. Susan się rozejrzała, a on, przypominając sobie w jednej chwili jej 'przypadłość', zaraz dodał: te kieliszki.

Uśmiechnęła się, stawiając ostrożnie podłużną butelkę z różowawym płynem koło zastawionego już szkła.

- Dla mnie, dla Jordana i dla… Ach, powinnam była spytać! – usadowiła się w fotelu w linii prostopadłej do starszej dekoracji kanapy. – Pozwolisz Evci? Taka mała okazja…

Don miał już kategorycznie odmówić, ale zastanowił się nad tym. Tak niewiele teraz wiedział o swojej córce. Prawnie, nie miała pozwolenia na spożywanie alkoholu, ale czy tego nie robiła? Nie! Dlaczego by miała to robić?! Poza tym, teraz… Przebywali w raczej kulturalnym towarzystwie, a to tylko, podejrzewał, dla właśnie uczczenia 'okazji'. A kieliszki nie były wielkie…

- Jeżeli będzie chciała. – odezwał się w końcu. Kobieta kiwnęła głową ze swoim nastoletnim uśmiechem. Potem westchnęła, milknąc na chwilę. Don nie wyglądał na chętnego do jakiejś rozmowy, chociaż miał okazję porozmawiać z dawną znajomą, ale o czym?

Susan chciała porozmawiać, ale miała w głowie tyle pytań i stwierdzeń, że musiała to powoli poukładać. Wyczuła, że jakikolwiek temat dotyczący ich wspólnej przeszłości nie należał do najdelikatniejszych. A ona tak lubiła wspominać. Widać Don trzymał swoją przeszłość w bardzo starych i zakurzonych skrzyniach na strychu pamięci… Cieszyła się przynajmniej, że ją rozpoznał.  
Jak na tą chwilę zechciała trzymać się tego, co się wokół nich dzieje. Założyła nogę na nogę.

- Te wino – zaczęła, jakby wyjaśniając zaszłą sytuację. Siedziała, zawiesiwszy zamglone spojrzenie gdzieś na podłodze. – … to z tradycji. – Z uśmiechem zaczęła skubać paznokcie. Don słuchał uważnie. – Tata, zawsze jak wracał z misji, otwierał stare dobre wino i pijąc, opowiadał, co się działo, czy gdzie był. Za każdym razem powtarzał, że cieszył się, że _tamto_ się skończyło. Wiesz, nie wszyscy zawsze wracali… - Wei widział pewien smutek w jej spojrzeniu. Na pewno, jednego z takich dni, kiedy żołnierze powracali, zwłaszcza z trudniejszych zadań, pośród nich nie było właśnie jej ojca. To musiał być szok. Za chwilę jej spojrzenie się rozjaśniło. – Z Jordanem ustanowiliśmy to samo. – zaśmiała się z radosną iskierką pamięci w oczach – Po jego pierwszych manewrach, kiedy nie było go prawie rok, jak wrócił i zobaczył kieliszki z winem na stole, popłakał się jak dziecko! Siedzieliśmy wtedy chyba pół nocy. Opowiedział każdy miesiąc po kolei, tak mi się wydaje. Żebyś ty widział jego ulgę i słyszał tą radość. To takie niesamowite widząc, jak twoje dziecko z taką radością i utęsknieniem wraca w twoje ramiona…

Don schylił głowę, czując poczucie winy, które nagle dało o sobie znać. Eva chciała w ten sam, utęskniony sposób właśnie do niego wrócić… Na pewno. I on pewnie też by się bardzo ucieszył.

_Gdyby tylko ją wtedy poznał od razu…_

Jej słowa były za ostre, bo w chwili w której się skonfrontowali, cała jej radość obróciła się o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni i została zastąpiona solidną ilością goryczy i żalu.  
Ale jej uśmiech i uczucie, z jakim wykrzyczała do niego 'tato!', kiedy wszystko się ustatkowało, wyleczyło chyba wszystkie rany, chociaż blizny pozostaną. Raczej na bardzo długo.

Tak. To był właśnie ich wzajemny powrót w ramiona.  
Don zdołał się uśmiechnąć.

- Przyznaję, to wspaniałe. – przytaknął, a zaraz Susan wykonała ruch głowy w jego stronę, jakby nie spodziewała się odpowiedzi. Kilka albo kilkanaście uderzeń serca milczącej niezręczności przewinęło się przez pomieszczenie. Kobieta miała już na końcu języka słowa szczerego współczucia, którymi chciała się podzielić z mężczyzną, ale nie chciała wystawiać ich obojga na przykrości. Nie teraz… Znowu.  
Ale swoje wiedziała i nie była zadowolona z pewnej części przeszłości swojego 'kolegi'.

Don już z tego wszystkiego zaczął nerwowo spoglądać na zegarek. Niech już się te dzieci zejdą, bo go szlag trafi od czekania, naprawdę. Do tego zmęczenie zaczynało wdzierać się w jego stare kości…

Jak na zawołanie, do pokoju przyczłapała Olivka, wycierając jeszcze trochę mokre ręce o uda. Oznajmiła wykonanie zadania. A jak zobaczyła oczekujące szkło na stole, uśmiechnęła się szeroko i podskoczyła do mamy, zasiadając na bocznym oparciu fotela, w którym starsza zasiadała, i oparła głowę o jej ramię. Obje uśmiechnęły się do siebie.

- Co, zakochana para jeszcze nie przyszła? – zażartowała dziewczyna. Susan zdławiła śmiech, chociaż nie szczędziła też córce porządkującego, jasnego spojrzenia.

- Olivciu!

Dziewczyna tylko zachichotała, szczerząc równiutkie zęby. Niech no tylko ona ze swoim bratem porozmawia…

10.

Don spojrzał na Olivię z pobłażliwym uśmiechem, puszczając jej nieadekwatny komentarz mimo uszu. Jednak wiedział, przynajmniej ze strony Jordana, co, już w czasie Wyścigu, rozwijało się między nim i Evą. Na początku nie chciał wdawać się w te 'szczenięce podchody'. Później jednak, kiedy sprawy zaczęły nabierać poważniejszego charakteru oraz, kiedy jasne dla niego się stało, kim jest ta pasażerka na gapę, która była jego pilotką – zaczął się tym interesować. Był gotowy w każdej chwili chronić swoją córkę, jeśliby posunęło się to za daleko. W końcu oboje byli dojrzewającymi nastolatkami. Niedorostkami. Ona była jego słodką, małą Evą. A on… Nie pasował do niej. Nie w _ten _sposób.  
Wei musiał jednak przyznać, że było bardzo prawdopodobne, że do tego dojdzie. Wtedy jeszcze 'Molly' oraz Jordan byli partnerami. Sam stawiał ich w jednej linii. W jednym miejscu. Podczas wyścigów mięli stanowić zespół; doskonałą drużynę – inaczej, ich brak jedności nie dawałby pozytywnych rezultatów na torze. Pracowali razem, musieli razem myśleć, reagować. Ich… 'połączenie' musiało być na tyle silne, aby oni, siedząc w różnych stanowiskach w ścigaczu, mogli przewidywać kolejny ruch swojego partnera, czy jego zamierzenie, nawet bez kontaktu przez komunikatory.  
Poznali, czym kończy się różnica zdań podczas 'walki' na szlaku.  
I teraz stwierdzenie Olivii, brzęczało mu w głowie, odbijając się od każdego fragmentu pojmowania. Nie sądził, że takie odciśnie to na nim wrażenie.

„_Zakochana para"_

Chciał to zanegować i zakryć czymś innym – na przykład tym, że stali się naprawdę dobrymi przyjaciółmi, albo przynajmniej znakomicie opanowali wzajemne 'partnerstwo' w drużynie, ale jedna rzecz nie dawała mu tego odrzucić…  
Widok tej dwójki, śpiącej w swoich ramionach. I to, jak Eva przyciągała tego chłopaka do siebie ze słowami _'zostań…'_, jakby jutra miało nie być.  
Wolał nie dopuszczać się koncypowania o tym, co mogło się dziać, kiedy w modułach, potencjalnie wszyscy, zasypiali. Zadrżał na samą myśl i maksymalnie szybko zaczął mentalnie odpychać te obrazy sprzed oczu imaginacji.

Za chwilę usłyszał zadowolony głos swojej córki w korytarzu. Cichy śmiech jej i chichot Jordana.  
Uśmiechnął się sam do siebie, niemal natychmiast. Jego humor nieznacznie się poprawił.

Te dzieciaki, przez cokolwiek by nie przechodzili, jakkolwiek by blisko nie byli – byli zbyt niewinni, aby robić takie rzeczy…

11.

Eva przeszła powoli przez próg, łapiąc jednym spojrzeniem najpierw swojego tatę i zaraz potem siedzące na jednym fotelu Susan z Olivką. Jordan na pomieszczenie powiedział 'salon' jednak, gdy tam weszła, miała wrażenie, że jest to bardzo przytulny, staromodnie urządzony mniejszy pokój gościnny. Tu znów kilka obrazów na ścianach, piękna, złoto-brązowa zasłona przy oknie, kanapa i fotele w kolorze bordo; dywan; z zabawnie wykręconymi nóżkami stolik na kawę, albo…

- Dziadkowe winko! – wybuch radości, zaraz nad jej uchem, rozszerzył jej oczy aż się wzdrygnęła. Jordan przyjaznym gestem podprowadził ją do stolika, zagarniając delikatnie za plecy. Byłoby to niezauważalne, naturalne, krótkie… Ale czułe oko odradzającego się ojczulka z niezadowoleniem to wychwyciło. Don jednak nic nie powiedział.

Chłopak z impetem zasiadł w drugim fotelu, przedtem energicznie pokazując Molly, aby usiadła na kanapie. Ale się cieszył.

- Te, co poprzednio? – pytanie skierował do matki, otwierając karafkę. Kobieta się zaśmiała, bo już szerzej uśmiechać się nie mogła. – Chyba nie będzie starczyć na nas wszystkich.

- Olivce to co zwykle. – poinstruowała Susan, odbierając jeden już nalany kieliszek.

- Mamo, a mogę..?

- Trzymaj, młoda. – Po 'cichu' nalał młodszej do szklanki nieco więcej wina niż normalnie i zalał sokiem. Dziewczyna z iskrzącą wdzięcznością zamrugała bratu. Ich matka udała, że nie wyczuła tej małej konspiracji. – Panie Wei?

- Bez alkoholu, chłopcze. – poprosił stanowczo i łagodnie jednocześnie. Jordan bez dodatkowych pytań sięgnął po szklankę. Miał rację, kiedy myślał, że Don należy do tych ludzi, którzy nie dopuszczają się rozrywek, nawet mimo skończonej pracy. Spojrzał na dwa ostatnie kieliszki.

Uśmiechnął się, choć trochę inaczej niż dotychczas.

- Molly? – Widział w jej oczach wielką ochotę, ale zaraz i jego i Evy spojrzenie spoczęło na menadżerze. Przyzwalająco kiwnął głową, także dziewczyna otrzymała hojnie napełniony kieliszek samym winem. Reszta z karafki idealnie zmieściła się w szkle młodego gospodarza, aż do ostatniej kropelki. Wyszczerzył się dumnie. Takie małe rzeczy też cieszą.

Wyciągnął się w fotelu, kręcąc kieliszkiem czerwony płyn, który lekko krążył po szklanych ściankach.

- Moi drodzy – zaczął, wyglądając niemal jak jakiś wielki znawca. Zachichotał z samego siebie, a potem, już z poważniejszą miną, podniósł lekko kieliszek, mając w zasięgu wzroku wszystkich obecnych. Westchnął nieznacznie – Cieszę się, że to się już skończyło.

Nie do końca cieszył się, że się wszystko skończyło. I nie miał zamiaru kończyć tego, co się zaczęło tam. Wznosząc toast za 'misję zakończoną powodzeniem' oraz 'powrót do domu', spoglądał na Molly, myśląc o tym, jak ułoży się jej życie. Czy znajdzie w tym całym zawirowaniu czas dla starego partnera..? I czy i on sam zdoła utrzymać kanon przyjaźni. Jedno wiedział: za nic na tym świecie nie dopuści, aby się rozdzielili. Nie, po _tym wszystkim, co razem przeszli. _

W tym momencie mogę zapowiedzieć, że może nastać dłuższa przerwa, zanim kolejny fragment zostanie dodany. Zdaję sobie sprawę, że ciągnąca się fala słów spod moich dłoni powoli staje się coraz nudniejsza, a rosnące napięcie tajemnicy chyba sprawia, że panuje nad Nami irytujące zniecierpliwienie. Spokojnie! Poczekajcie jeszcze trochę, Moi Drodzy, postaram się to wszystko udynamicznić. Plan opowiadania powstał i zostaje doskonalony. Trochę mi zajmują moje _American studies _I cała fucken filologiczna reszta, ale jest I będzie ok. Musi!  
Pozdrawiam Was wszystkich.  
Odnośnie fragmentu troszkę sprawdzonych informacji:

- Jordan otrzymał swoje imię po dziadku;  
- William miał stopień _Captain;  
_- (coś, co osobiście uważam za bardzo interesujące) William 'został nieszczęśnie uprowadzony przez Crogów', został zmuszony, aby wyjawić im pozycję oraz sposób dotarcia w Ziemską strefę;  
- (niekoniecznie dotyczące notki, ale również interesujące) Nourasjanie słusznie uważani za jako-takich sojuszników Crogów, zamieszkują planetę znajdującą się w linii prostej, w połowie drogi z Kramm do Ziemi; Potwierdzone informacje ujawniają, że w akademii wojskowej Jordana uczono ich, że Nourasjanie 'otworzli swoją strefę kosmiczną aby umożliwić Crogom przemieszczenie ich flot na Ziemię'.

Uczyńcie z tych informacji dobry pożytek. Porozmawiajmy! (Może być i na grupie!)

A tutaj trochę wyjaśnień z mojej, osobiście wykreowanej strony:

- Susan nie zmieniła nazwiska, dlatego cała linia od dziadka do wnuka ma jedno i to samo. Na więcej szczegółów proszę o cierpliwość;  
- A spokojnie, nie będzie żadnego upijania się, ok? Jesteśmy w dystyngowanym towarzystwie.  
- Pewnie wiecie, że oglądałam OSR po angielsku i w tej wersji, w odcinku w którym nasza, ekhem, 'zakochana para' spała ramię w ramię, Molly wtedy powiedziała: _„Don't go… keep me warm." _.  
Ok, jak coś więcej mi się przypomni, to dopiszę. A, jak chcecie pytać, to pytajcie. W sumie zauważyłam, że dość często są wyświetlenia, także będę pisać w komentarzach. Po pytaniu, zajrzyjcie tam za jakiś czas. Powinnam już kończyć, bo komentarze autora pod tekstem opowiadania nie powinny być umieszczane na tej stronie, choć i tak ludzie to robią.  
Miłego weekendu, dnia, życia, uśmiechu szcześcia, pomyślności.  
Jesteście wielcy 3


End file.
